From Past to Present
by CitrusShinigami
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo are two different people with similar tastes in sports. They bond and grow to love one another, but there's another problem that ails them both. A ghost. This is homosexual. R
1. Actors Can Play Ball Too

It was a couple days before the tournament against Kindo High and continuing from there. The coach, however, decided to take a small break from practice and dragged the whole team to the stage in the old gym. Where plays and basketball games had gone on about and important things that not many cared for. "Ugh, the hell we here for..." a player groaned, leaning on his friend and whining some more. "This's so fuckin' gay..." another injected before they all piled in to sit down and the pudgy coach stood before them with a beaming smile. "Today, we are here to watch the play and get your fighting spirits pumping for the game tomorrow and for the tournament. So, please, keep your traps shut..." his look growing dark and cold, "...and no talking during this, understand?" "Y-yes sir!" they all chorused in fear before seeing the look vanish from the man's face. A certain team member however was leaning back in his seat, bright orange strands held captive in his hat, which he removed and they fluffed out. Brown hues were on the stage then scowled as he crossed his arms. "Hey, hey, Ichigo..." Keigo murmured, leaning over. "...think this'll be worse than the last one?" Tisking the lightly tanned teen looked away. "Not like I care, I just wanna go outside and play some ball."

"Oi Grimmjow, hurry up! We've got a full house!" Grimmjow sighed, pulling himself up from the chair placed in front of the mirror. His eyes still glued to his face's reflection. Dark blue hair fell into his eyes, shrugging as he looked down at himself. He laughed, realizing that West Side Story would make many people in the audiance shout gay. The director wanted it to be more modern, deciding that he was to wear a wonderfully dark sky blue bandanna around his head along with some ragged clothing. Throughout the show, he would be chaning into suits and such, but the gang feel was supposed to be his main. He'd even die in had the most important role in the entire thing, playing opposite of some girl from the local highschool. It's not like it mattered. Boy, girl, whoever was the opposite role didn't change a thing. He was known as the blue emotion, very controlling of his feelings and able to easily react with anything that they gave him. Hell, he even improvised constantly. Most of the people he was in plays with were amatures. "I'm coming..." He said, tearing his eyes away from himself and walking out the door.

"Dammit, I'm bored..." Ichigo muttered, leaning back in his seat while others remained quiet, fearing the coach might accidentally toss something at them. "...'ey, let's get something to eat after practice. First one to get three outs treats." Keigo glanced over with a pout then nodded before they knocked fists together then returned their attention to the stage. "I heard this one's supposed to be a little interesting." the brunt offered out. "Really? I'm tempted to walk out right now." the orange head sighed, spreading his legs and slouching.

The lights dimmed and the actors came on stage, Grimmjow played his part magnificantly. Looking out into the audiance when he found himself faultering. Even then, he found himself using it to his advantage. Bright orange strands caught his eye, making him instantly interested. That had never happened before, being distracted by a man, in the least. Maria, known as Rangiku by the people in the school, came out. Grimmjow took her hand, singing with her on stage, still transfixed by that boy in the baseball uniform. She was oddly not as bad as she was practicing. Usually she was overdramatic.

Brown spheres flickered as he saw blue hair but continued to scowl until he began to notice something. The lead actor was...staring at him. Gritting his teeth the orange head looked away and used his hat to cover his eyes. Putting it on again and pulling the flap over them. "Ichigo...something wrong?" Frowning he kicked Keigo and growled in a low tone, "The lead's staring at me, what do you think?" "I'm sure he's looking at someone else..." "Maybe..." Ichigo grumbled, "but it feels like it's me. And I don't like it."

He finally pulled his eyes away, mentally shaking himself to pay attention. If asked why he was staring at the other, it's easy to throw the concern away by using an age old lesson. "Keep your eyes on one person." Grimmjow smiled as Rangiku spoke. "There's a place for us~" They sang together, Grimmjow, forcing himself to watch Rangiku, even less interested in her breasts than the men in the audience. The first act was almost done, now that the climax had arisin, it was time to leave the rest in suspense.

Closing his eyes Ichigo moved his head to drop it and let out soft breaths while slowly falling asleep. "Ichi-" "Wake me when it's over, idiot." he snorted, before relaxing again while his perverted friend looked at the girl singing. Well...mostly looking at her bouncing breasts. Paradise, as he calls them. Everyone was silent yet actually smiled a bit seeing as it wasn't really a sissy play

Before anyone knew it, the play was over and Grimmjow was stripping in a seperate changing room. He was sweating like crazy, the light bulbs were insane with heat. "I'm glad that's over, it was our last show for the rest of the month," He said, looking over at Rangiku who was wiping away the tears from her face. "I always get so emotional when you die." Grimmjow shrugged. "It really brought the play to life, you almost made everyone else burst into tears." She stood and shrugged, deciding that it was too difficult to change out of it and instead left to go meet the people who wished to tell her they loved the play. He followed soon after, scanning the audience, subconsciously, for the orange haired boy.

Keigo poked Ichigo once it was over and the orange head excused himself to the bathroom, though he really just went outside to get a glove and a ball to practice with. The number fifteen on his uniform's back and tossed the ball against the wall, watching it bounce back and catching it. The team inside though clapped and was smiling with vigor while the coach sniffled and wiped away a tear. "This play always gets to me," he sobbed. "I just hope Ichigo doesn't get into trouble..." the brunt mumbled before calling out a 'BRAVO!'.

Grimmjow ignored the people, pushing through them and walking out the door. He was observant, able to tell that the boy had already ditched the rest of the people in the building. The kid sitting next to him was looking at the door. "Why... do I care?" He stopped himself, shaking his head and returning to the large group. It was only a second before he was clapped on the back. The truth was... he couldn't give a crap about anything they said. Just some small time hicks that wouldn't see it for what it was. He frowned as Rangiku grabbed him arm and smiled at the others, as if they were actually dating or something.

Grumbling about how time was wasted Ichigo tossed the baseball roughly at the wall and caught it before it just hit his face, and with his bare hand. "Stupid coach...stupid play...stupid...everything..." he growled and looked down on the ball with furrowed brows. The team clapped and soon the coach lead them out and onto the field, Keigo managing to get there first and grabbed onto Ichigo's arm and began spouting out random nonsense and more about how Rangiku was so beautiful and how her breasts made him want to jack-off. That, in return, earned him a punch in the face and soon practice had begun. A relaxed look actually managed to get onto Ichigo's face though as he and Keigo tossed the ball back and forth, reinforcing their catching skills.

He sighed, watching as all the people finally filed out of the room and left Grimmjow to rest against the wall as everyone else walked back in to take off the make up and clothes they had before. Instead, Grimmjow just slid down the wall and closed his eyes. Bright orange colors filled his mind's eye. Immediately, he opened his eyes, staring off at the opposite wall. That boy. Whoever he was, was now plaguing his mind, but why? "Dammit, better get home before Pantera starts scratching up the entire house." Grimmjow pulled himself up and walked into the back, quickly removing his clothing and all the make-up they put on him. His outfit consisted of just a white shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He made his hair stand up, keeping the bandanna on and walking out.

Setting the ball into his palm where the glove rested, Ichigo gnawed on his inner cheek then gave it to Keigo. "I'm gonna swing this time." he sighed, watching at the brunette raised a brow while he lifted a bat. "You sure?" Keigo called, before seeing that evil glare sent his way and swallowed before tossing it towards the orange head after he twisted his hat around so the flap was in the back. A loud crack was heard and the ball soared into the sky and over the fence. Soon after, a few seconds later, a car alarm went off and a terrified look was on his friend's face. "Dude! You just broke a window!" "So?" the Kurosaki complied, cocking his head and raising the bat to rest the thick end on his shoulder. "What if it hit a popular kid's window?" "I'll just kick their ass." Shrugging the spiky haired teen bounced the bat against his shoulder. "At least that got rid of my frustration..." "...Ichigo...I'm praying you did NOT hit a popular kid's car window..."

Grimmjow almost jumped, hearing the sound of shattering glass and the alarm of a car almost suddenly. He sighed, it was his car, wasn't it. When he parked, he had thought it was a bad idea to park near a baseball field, even if there were high walls and gates to try and prevent it. His pace quickened, but not that he was too worried. Hands shoved deep in his pockets, Grimmjow made his way to his rustic truck. It was a nice truck, large bed, wonderful seats. "Oi, you two, come 'ere," Grimmjow said, only glancing at his broken window before standing at the edge of the gate. That boy, Grimmjow thought. He was the boy that was sitting in the audience, next to the one that couldn't stop staring at Rangiku. It would be easy to find out that orange haired kid's name, forcing him to pay for the damage seemed simple enough, but he'd much rather have something better. "What the hell am I thinking?" Grimmjow said to himself, rubbing his forehead and then sighing deeply.

"Oh fuck..." Ichigo grumbled once he saw who's car he actually hit when they went to go find the ball and muttered about how much he hated his life while Keigo's face went white as a sheet. Crossing his arms Ichigo scowled and glared at the bluenette. "The fuck you want? Give us the ball, I don't have time to chat with the tournament coming up, y'know." The brunette placed on hand on Ichigo's shoulder and shook him lightly. "Don't piss him off, he's popular you idiot...he could send like almost the whole school after us." "What do I care?" Ichigo snorted, looking over at his friend.

His eyebrows fell into a scowl as he too folded his arms before him. "Got quite a mouth on ya, don't ya?" Grimmjow said through the fence before shaking his head and turning to go back to the car. The ball had caused a big mess inside, but he found it easy to locate the ball. "It's funny how you seem to be the one angry when I'M the one with a broken windshield." He didn't look at the boy as he walked around the edge and soon opened the small door that led him onto the dirt field. "I'll give you this on a few conditions," Grimmjow said, throwing the ball into the air and catching it with the same hand.

Seeing - no, feeling the tense aura around the two Keigo quickly excused himself and ran off while Ichigo's eyes followed the other with a fierce glare. "Tch, if I wanted to break YOUR windshield I would've done it with the bat." he tisked, drumming his fingers on his arm. Though as the other entered the field Ichigo felt as if his sacred place had been defiled by this taller male and grit his teeth as the other mentioned that there were conditions to getting the ball back. "You fucking fucker..." he spat.

"I don't see why you're making this difficult, I think that they're pretty reasonable," Grimmjow contemplated, his eyes following that of the brunette, now pelting across the field to get out of there. "First, I just want you to pay to have it fixed, which, leads to my next. I want your name and number." Those were hardly it, but he was willing to finish it there, handing the foul mouthed boy the ball and then going about his way. However... he wanted to get to know him, understand why he seemed so angry when he was clearly at fault.

"I doubt it..." he mumbled while his shoulders raised in a defensive manner. Hearing the conditions had Ichigo's eye twitch. "One: I'll pay for the repairs, two..." He swiped the ball away and snarled. "You can go fuck yourself, I don't have time for that shit." Slipping the ball into his pocket the orange head gave Grimmjow the finger then turned and walked off while the coach was calling out, "Everyone fall in!"

Grimmjow chuckled, watching him run off. This boy had a... air about him. Whatever the case was, he was attractive and had somehow caught his eye. He sighed, shaking his head as he watched many of the boys coming together to meet with the coach. "Might as well wait for him to be done, Pantera can wait a little longer," Grimmjow said, walking back out to pull himself up on the hood of his car. "Let's see if this kid has a talent."

"All righty, boys, let's practice batting. Hit it as far as fifty yards then you can go home." Everyone looked at one another and then over at the plate where they heard a 'thunk, thunk.' Seeing the orange head standing there and readjusting his hat while twisting his wrists. "I'll go first, coach." Nodding the coach got to the pitcher's plate and wound his arm before tossing the ball. Ichigo's pupils flickered as they zeroed in on the ball and it seemed like it was slowing down. Licking his upper lip he then swung the bat with intensity and sent the ball, once again over the fence and it flew past Grimmjow's face by a mere centimeter. "Th-that's very good...K-Kurosaki...you can g-go home now." Nodding he handed the bat to the frightened student next to him and then went into the locker room to grab his stuff then headed out and headed home on foot.

"Whoa, either that kid's doing this on purpose or his swing just seems to hate me," Grimmjow said, rubbing his almost singed cheek and sighed. "What has this kid so pissed?" He watched as the other members stared, in shock, at the orange haired baseball player. "Kurosaki..." Grimmjow said, laughing silently, standing up and walking over to the locker room and waited for the boy to come out. "Hey, you're planning on just leaving?" He asked, gripping the Kurosaki's shoulder and pulling him back, facing him completely. "How did ya think you were going to get the money to me? Mind telling me why you're so pissed?" Grimmjow murmured, looking at him with his nose point downward. "I'm just some stranger whose car window is smashed, but I'm told I'ma good listener."

Feeling the hand on his shoulder and being turned to face the other Ichigo scowled and dusted off his hands. "...come by tomorrow then, dipshit." He then placed a hand against Grimmjow's chest and, as gently as possible, pushed him away and began to walk again. "Oh..." He paused then glanced over his shoulder. "...I hope you learned your lesson now about parking near the field." A sadistic smile was on his face, lifted a hand and gave a mock wave before looking forth and stepping off, readjusting his hat once again. "And it's 'cause I hate popular people."

Grimmjow allowed himself to be pushed back, cocking his head curiously as the Kurosaki walked away, seeming smug. "Popular..." He repeated to himself, watching the other's back curiously. "Why the hell would he think I'm popular?" A chuckle arose, slowly becoming louder and louder as he started to shake his head before turning around and walking back to his car, taking what he needed from it and then locking the door, as if that would change anything. He began to walk home, feeling his chest rumble somewhat as he couldn't stop himself from laughing. It wasn't because he was called popular. No... it was because he just couldn't stop about Ichigo and his bright orange hair.

Rummaging through his bag the orange head sighed and leaned against his locker with furrowed brows. Grumbling and growling about how much he hated his job, his classes, how the day before went and how he had to pay that guy back, and finally...how his locker wouldn't open. Scowling more he kicked it with vigor. "I'll be late to the baseball meeting because of you, you stupid piece of shit!"

"Hm?" Grimmjow murmured to himself, walking into the locker room because he heard loud noises. It seemed that this kid was still angry from yesterday. He shook his head walking in and proping himself up behind him, eyes tracing over the boy's features. "What's your name?" Grimmjow asked, breaking his secret entrance into the room to ask such a simple question that there was high doubt he'd get the answer to it.

Chocolate hues widened and the orange head turned at the voice. Biting his lower lip and gnawing on it from embarrassment he dug into his bag and shoved the money for the windshield repair into the bluenette's hands. "Won't need to tell you now." he replied before stepping around and hurrying off to the meet with furrowed brows. Why's he so...persistent about knowing my name anyway? he thought as he turned a corner in the school, heading toward the field.

Grimmjow didn't bother to even count it, just placing it in his pocket and following the Kurosaki boy right out of the locker room. "Why're you always so angry? It can't be just because I'm 'popular'," He pressed, catching up with him and gripping Ichigo's arm with a tight hand, but not enough to cause him any pain. "And you'll realize it's not so easy to get away from me," Grimmjow added, eyes set, brows furrowed. He got his money, but it was never about the money, never about the repair.

Hearing Grimmjow speak again, having caught up had Ichigo lift his left hand to rub his face then dropped it. "Would you just back off?" he shouted, eyes widening once his arm was grabbed and tried wretching his arm from the other's hold but growled once he couldn't. "Why can't you take a hint and fuck off?" The spiky haired student glared at him before reeling a fist back and slamming it into the bluenette's face, finally getting his arm free and growling. "I don't have time for this!" With that he hurried off in the direction he was previously heading.

He let out a growl of his own, finding himself on the ground nursing a throbing cheek. His light blue hues just watched him walk away, the sound of Ichigo's voice filling his mind. "Why can't you take a hint and fuck off?" Why couldn't he? Why did he want to come back day after day and hound this random orange haired boy? How is it that even now, his hand rubbing against his cheek, that he still wanted to pursue him. No, he wasn't gay, but this boy had a power over him, whether or not he wanted him. "I'm not backing down, kid!" He shouted after him, pulling himself up and dusting off his pants before taking a place in the stands.

Finally reaching his destination the orange haired teen panted and looked up as the coach glanced over the team with a serious gaze. "We will be playing a practice game today, people." "Wha-" Ichigo started but stopped and brushed his bangs out of his face. "We're playing against Kento High. Look alive, soldiers! Now get geared up and play ball!" Everyone nodded sharply then darted off to grab their hats and pulled on their cleats. "'ey, Ichigo...you don't look so hot." Keigo mentioned, placing his forehead against the other's own, which in return sent him flying out onto the field by the orange haired Kurosaki's punch. Finally all were suited up and stepped out and Ichigo took hold of the bat with a deep inhale and slow exhale. "First up to bat is Kurosaki from Karakura High!" came from the speaker and said student went to the batter's box, tightening his hold on his bat, which was colored black with red flames on it. "Let's play ball!" Just then the ball was thrown and what had happened yesterday happened once again, eyes zoning in and swung with great intensity that it made the hit a home run. The baseball whizzing past over the crowd's head while Ichigo started to dart across the diamond and touching the bases for only a mere second before rushing to another. Skidding to a stop at the home plate the orange head used the back of his hand to wipe his face and smirked at the pitcher who now looked completely shocked and terrified.

Grimmjow felt himself pull forward in his seat, staring at the boy. The word Kurosaki rang through his ears once more and he couldn't help but stare unblinkingly as Ichigo's bat cracked against the ball and sent it flying. It was better than last nights, when Ichigo had almost sent another ball into Grimmjow's car. He felt himself sigh and shook his head. No, not again. There was a story behind his gaze, not just on Ichigo, but for the whole game. Almost immediately he felt an ache in his shoulder, quickly moving to his arm and then finally his hand. It was almost like a need or a want of such intesity had taken over him. He wanted to have the bat in his hands, staring at the pitcher with a smirk of knowing before doing what Ichigo did. Grimmjow sighed once more, sitting back and looking up at the sky, his long thin fingers running through his blue hair. "I shouldn't be here..." He said quietly to himself, shaking his head. "I can't get into this again." Maybe that was why he couldn't stop staring at the boy. He was wearing that baseball uniform, his hat pulled over his forehead, that scowl... Memories of better days only came from him, and Grimmjow couldn't help but want to be around him. Even if he didn't know the orange haired Kurosaki, even if he received a punch to the face. Like it even mattered, but one couldn't say that he was just obsessed with the idea of baseball, or else he'd be staring at the team, at the ball, at the bat. He stood, blinking finally as he watched the Kurosaki trot back into the gully, wishing he knew his name.

"That's the spirit, Kurosaki!" the coach called out clapping while the orange head set the bat down and rubbed his shoulder with slit eyes. "...hmm, Kurosaki what's wrong?" Blinking he glanced up and laughed while offering a reassuring look. "I'm fine coach, just...I think I should stretch my arm out for a while." he replied before the orange head began to do so while Keigo was called up and soon it was fourteen to six. "Just one more and we win, boys!" Ichigo chuckled and then went to go bat. Though when he went to swing the catcher behind him swiftly shoved him and brown hues widened. Crashing to the ground and then turning to look at the other. "Fucker! You pushed me!" "No I didn't!" After a few more tossed insults a brawl then came, then before Ichigo could even see it, the catcher grabbed his bat and swung it at him, eyes widening. "Oh shi-" The contact hit his side and the umpire blew his whistle pulling the catcher away while parents in the stands rushed to stop the fight as well.

His eyes widened, watching as Ichigo was shoved to the ground, most likely because the other team was known for its tricks. Grimmjow started to climb down the stands, knowing the outcome wouldn't be pretty, espeically from what he'd seen of the Kurosaki. He'd reached the fence just in time to see the bat grabbed and swung round to hit the boy on the side. Anger over took him. The boy was next to nothing to him, either emotionally nor physically, but that was out of line. "Foul!" He heard shouted by many of the parents, though the opposing team's parents all sat silently on the bench. Grimmjow reached Ichigo first, even before the coach or the team mates made it there. "Does it hurt anywhere?" He asked, whispering into Ichigo's ear as he pushed the catcher away. "Back off asshole, everyone knows that you're a cheater. Get the hell outta here." His scowl scared the other away, before he returned to Ichigo. "Where's it hurt?" Grimmjow asked, skipping the 'Are you okay?' shit. His long fingers found the area and sighed. "Damn."

Having placed a hand over his rib the spiky haired student blinked and glanced over his shoulder. "W-what the hell?" he stammered. "Kurosaki!" "Oh my God, Ichigo!" "We're gonna beat their asses now!" "I'm sick of this cheating shit!" the team shouted and brawled against the opposing team while Ichigo lightly pushed himself away from Grimmjow and coughed lightly. "...'m fine." he got out before bending down to pick up his bat and then pointed it at the coach of the opposing team. "You're not worthy of the title 'coach' you sonuvafuckin'bitch." Picking up the ball that had rolled over he tossed it up and swung the bat, the ball actually hitting the elder man square in the jaw. Panting then he lowered his bat and began the trudge back to the locker room.

Grimmjow was surprised as Ichigo found the strength to pick up the bat and ball. He sighed, waiting a moment to look around at the chaos before following Ichigo into the locker room, reaching it about the same time. It was hard to say something, as all of the Kurosaki's team mates were showing their anger by taking it out of the players. "I've taken a bat to the side, you're not fine," He stated, going to Ichigo's side, whether or not he liked it and picking his up fireman style, easily walking over to the bench and lying Ichigo on it. He sat down next to Ichigo's head, not looking at him in the slightest. The boy already seemed to hate him, despise him. "Feel like talking now?" Grimmjow asked, running his fingers through his hair once more, tapping his toe quietly.

"If I can swing this fucking bat I'm fi- aah!" A gasp came once he was picked up and the student struggled with protests then finally just laid there and glaring up at the roof of the resting area for the players. "...why do you bother talking to me anyway? It's starting to get annoying, y'know. I already paid for the friggin' repairs to your car..." Lifting his hands he covered his face and bit his lower lip. "...I was...I actually got so much better at batting I could join the tournament..." His fingers curled into fists. "And that fucker had...he just had to ruin it! All that hard work! Staying up until one in the fucking morning, batting and batting until my arms got sore!" Biting his lower lip harshly the spiky haired teen held in the sound that wanted to come out. "...I thought burying myself within baseball would make me feel so much better..."

He smiled, shaking his head. "I can't even explain why I do... I just want to." Grimmjow looked up at the cieling as well, listening to the boy speaking what Grimmjow had thought back when he was a kid. he was voicing his pains and no one could've understood more than he. "Yeah... you think that something's in your grasp, that you'd do anything, even spending night after night working to improve your game and finding out that something just has to go wrong," He chuckled to himself, running his hand through his hair. "Damn, the way you held that bat..." A laugh, filled with nostalga and self pity filled him. His eyes blinked, shaking his head and looking away to avoid any eye contact with him. "Don't worry though, you'll get a pretty bad bruse, but it's not going to stop you from playing forever. Just because you can't play a game or two doesn't mean you're not allowed to play in the rest of the series.

Lowering his hands he glanced up and blinked once Grimmjow mentioned how he held his bat and raised a brow. "...whaddya mean? It's how I always hold my bat." He then pushed himself to sit up and glanced over at Grimmjow. "Yeah, yeah...I just had a little breakdown okay? But what about you?" He then motioned his hand, twirling it. "Why do you do plays?

"Why do I do plays..." Grimmjow repeated, resting a hand on his head as he thought it over. "Let's just say that it was the final option for me..." He glanced over and saw that Ichigo was watching him, and he chuckled. "It wasn't an insult, I hold my bat like that too... or at least used to." A moment later, he was standing looking at Ichigo with a smile plain on his features. "You really know how to swing it, ya know? I haven't seen hits like that in ages."

"Wait a second here!" Ichigo spoke, eyes wide before blushing as the other said it was fine how he held his bat and how he swung it. "Um...a-anyway..." He lifted a hand and rubbed his neck though he still covered the bruised site. "...you played baseball before, haven't you?

He nodded, "Yeah... once. It was a long time ago." Grimmjow smirked at him, folding his arms in front of him. "My father put me in it. Wanted me to be the best damn baseball player that the world ever knew, but he didn't count on me to care so much, and in the end, it wasn't about him." Grimmjow sighed, looking away.

Brown hues averted and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're more popular doing the plays though." he sighed and kicked at the ground. "The girls in my class talk about you a lot...so...yeah, you're popular." Ichigo then gnawed on his lower lip before pushing to stand and stepped away. "I gotta get going though. Get this checked and whatnot." Waving slightly he turned and walked off after picking up his bat and resting it on his shoulder.

Grimmjow blinked, "They do?" He was usually in his own world most of the time. Not caring about how the girls whispered about him behind his back or how the boys all wished they looked like him. In fact, he rarely talked to anyone unless they were telling him where they wanted him on stage, even the actors were being talked to, he was talking at them. "Wait, kid!" Grimmjow called, running once more and stopping next to him. "What's your name?" He asked.

Sighing heavily once the other once again brought up asking for his name the orange head glanced over a raised a brow. "Can you just stop asking for it? Get used to me not telling you." He then shrugged. "I'm mostly known as Kurosaki around here. That's all." Looking back ahead he shook his head and then began his trek home. "'sides, the game's over and I'm not needed for the home run."

"Alright, alright. I'll find out someday," Grimmjow said with a smirk, patting him on the back, being careful so as not to hurt him and then walking to his car, deciding that since he was already out, he might as well take it in to get the window replaced. He'd find him in the school, hunt him down if he had to. Kurosaki... he had to know his first name, it was important for him. Why... that escaped him, but he'd learn it.

A few hours later Ichigo had been sent out to get some milk and whatever he wanted afterwards. His wound wasn't too serious, just had him wince every now and again. Pushing open the door to the convinence store he was greeted by the clerk, whom he nodded to, then went to the back and glanced around on his way there. Noticing some Snickers and Reeses Pieces. Maybe he'd get one of those on his way out.

"Oi, Kurosaki," Grimmjow called, smirking at the coincidence they were faced with. He had a couple cans of cat food in his hands already, finding himself low on food for his cat Pantera. That cat had scratched him all over his arm, practically angry that Grimmjow hadn't fed him yet. "How's that injury of yours? I'm guessing it's good enough that your parents can send you to the store, eh?" His hand gripped Ichigo's shoulder in a friendly sort of way.

Chocolate spheres widened and veered over his shoulder before letting out an exasperated exhale. "Why do I always run into you? Is my luck that bad...?" Shaking his head the orange head raised a brow as his eyes zeroed in on the claw marks before responding, "Yeah...I'm fine. Just won't be able to bat like I used to for a while..." The touch to his shoulder though had his eyes narrow and pulled back. "My mom's dead, thanks for reminding me that I need to get home." he muttered, after pushing the hand off gently and pointed to the cat food. "That's one feisty cat, don't leave it waiting too long." Stepping around Grimmjow he headed into the candy isle.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "I'm not THAT bad, am I?" He wondered, running a hand through his hair uncomfortably. Ichigo was acting even worse than he had been before, which was pretty bad. A smile appeared as he heard that Ichigo's batting wouldn't be hindered too much, after all, he had said that when they had gone into the locker room. However, just as he was sure that they were calming down enough to be on terms, at least, the Kurosaki throws up something to make Grimmjow feel bad all over again. "My bad, I just figured... nevermind." He sighed, following the other's gaze onto his arm. "Yeah... I guess you're right."

Rubbing his forehead Ichigo sighed and looked back up to Grimmjow with a raised brow. "Yeah, you're pretty bad." he scowled, tightening his hold on the milk though his tone was holding a slight joking tint. He then glanced to the side and bit his lower lip. "That's why I took up baseball and focused on it and my studies." Releasing his lip he hurried to grab a Snickers and started walking home once the things were paid for and gnawed on his lower lip with a saddened look in his eyes as he held the bag close to his chest once he exited the store.

It was hard to notice the joking tint, but with the way Ichigo had been acting, it was something he could spot right off. Ichigo was good at keeping Grimmjow's attitude on the run, giving him a moment to smile only to steal it away just as quick. "I'm sorry..." He said, walking to the front and paying for his as well and then faultering. Ichigo's expression was worriesome, that and Grimmjow felt that he might've left him on a sour note. "Wait!" Grimmjow called, racing after him and walking at his side. "I'm... I'm really sorry about bringing it up. Just because I don't feel anything about mine, doesn't mean I should think so little of your loss."

Blinking as he heard the bluenette's voice again the orange head felt a small mirth of a tear slip and quickly wiped his face with a nervous laugh. "I...idiot. I don't want pity..." he replied before lowering his hand and looking over. "'sides, you should enjoy them for as long as you can, they could disappear forever the day after." Returning his hand to the bag chocolate spheres looked down on the ground and watched as his Nikes came in then out of view.

"Look, it's not pity. I wouldn't sink so low as to something so low," Grimmjow said, frowning. "Besides, I haven't had my parents for a long time now. Too late for that kind of advise." He watched him, expression completely serious. His light blue hues turned from him and up at the sky, sighing to himself quietly. "I've been living by myself for at least sixteen years, not like I'm a stranger to that." Grimmjow tried to smile, but found it difficult with Ichigo feeling so down.

"What?" got past his lips before he could stop it and Ichigo turned his head to stare at the other. "A-are you serious? But you said..." He paused and bit his lower lip. "Thanks fer making me feel like a dick, Jagerjaques..." he sighed, slumping his shoulders. "I...I'm sorry..."

Grimmjow rose an eyebrow and chuckled. "Why do you feel like a dick? It has been a while, I've learned to cope," He smiled. "Besides, I've gone through that... phase of loading yourself with work and anything to keep your mind off it. I do know that when I was going through it, I would've done anything for someone to understand, not say 'I understand', but truely understand." He looked back at him and continued walking, bag twisted around his wrist.

Blushing lightly Ichigo kept looking away. "Just 'cause." Reaching a hand up he ran fingers through his hair and listened as their shoes' soles slapped the concrete and took in some air before looking back over at Grimmjow. "...how the hell're you supporting yourself anyway? You don't look like one of those teens who'd sell their body -" His eyes widened and stepped away hastily. "-you aren't, are you?"

A loud laugh filled the air as Grimmjow stopped and doubled over in pure joy. "Oh, God, please. I've been doing odd jobs for years, though, I've never been fired. Always quit because there are always better jobs," Grimmjow said, looking thoughtful. "Though, if I did..." He looked at Ichigo with a joking grin, "I'd have many satisfied customers." Again, he laughed at the very notion that he might've done something like that.

He actually let out a breath of relief once Grimmjow said he wouldn't do that and began to move back where he was then paused. "...fuck you." he snarled and looked away, staying right where he'd moved and crossing his arms. "I always work at my house, in the clinic. How do you think this," He reached a hand down and lifted his shirt to show the bruise, "was analyzed?" Lowering the shirt he winced as the fabric rubbed over the area.

He too stopped, turning around to face Ichigo with a smirk on his features. "I've never had much need for hospitals. Every doctor that I meet finds the information I have to offer inadequite. Though, it's good that you can do something to help out your family." Grimmjow chuckled, but stopped to eye the bruise that Ichigo was showing to him. Almost curious, he moved forward and looked it over, taking in the abs that his eye caught, but made sure that Ichigo couldn't see.

"Che..." Ichigo then sighed and shrugged. "All I do is sew people back up. Blood doesn't bother me for some reason." After a moment he then let go of the shirt and it fell to where it had originally been. "Better that then having nightmares about it and puking your guts out afterword."

"That's probably true," Grimmjow said, rubbing the back of his neck as he realized that he'd just been staring at another man's abs. It wasn't in surprise, but in interest, as if he were looking for more reasons to like the boy. "You're a strong kid, ya know that, Kurosaki? What's that all about, eh?"

Looking up at the sky the orange haired baseball player let out a soft breath and tightened his hold on the bag. "What about you?" he asked, glancing over with an actual interested look. "Eh...I guess I just got sick of crying and...walking over by where she died every day..." Ichigo then loosened his hold and nearly dropped the bag before catching it. "...it all seems like a bad dream."

Grimmjow smirked, shrugging his shoulders and closing the distance between them. "I guess I just kinda figured that life goes on. Yeah, I can sit around and wish for them to be back, but I'll tell you one thing, no matter what your mother's like, yours is better than mine," He said, tilting his head when Ichigo mentioned his mother. "I don't even remember where mine were killed, some kinda gang the police said."

Letting out a breath Ichigo swallowed and looked down before kicking at the ground and sighing. "You shouldn't say stuff like that about your mom...sure there are times when they're annoying but still." He then finally took and hand off the bag and smacked Grimmjow's arm. "Well...you'd be a perfect model fer someone who would have just lost one of they're parents. But..." He brought his hand back then. "...it's so sad." The teen's expression changed to one of concern and his eyes were on the bluenette, halfway shut as if trying to figure out just how the other could stay sane.

He blinked, deciding on the spot not to mention the beatings and the bad memories that haunted his childhood. Ichigo didn't need to feel more pity toward Grimmjow. However, that look the orange haired Kurosaki had was almost adorable, Grimmjow felt the urge to grab his hand and hold it tight, but fought it. "Well, it always is to an outsider. If you'd been in my life, I'm sure you'd have understood, ya know?" Another sigh and he brought back a smile. "You still have a father and I'm guessing you have siblings since you mentioned more family earlier. Just take care of what ya got."

Rubbing the back of his neck Ichigo shook his head, "I doubt I could have even then." he admitted before biting his lower lip and shrugging. "My dad's an idiot. He has the weirdest way of showing parental love and yeah...I have two sisters." He then lowered his hand and the orange haired Kurosaki looked over at the other with furrowed brows. "I won't let anything happen to them. Ever."

"Good, it's that kind of resolution that helped me move past... but mine is more selfish than yours," Grimmjow sighed, reaching out a hand and placing it on Ichigo's shoulder giving him a soft squeeze before looking off in the direction of his house. "My cat's going crazy, no doubt. Nice talkin' with ya, but I gotta run home, and yer family is waitin' fer ya." He turned around and blinked for a moment. "I..." Grimmjow caught himself, shaking his head. "Nevermind, see ya Kurosaki."

Chocolate spheres flickered a bit from shock as his shoulder was touched and looked over at the hand before blinking as Grimmjow spoke again. "Oh...r-right." Ichigo got out before glancing up to see the other begin to walk away before pausing and a confused look came over his face before lifting his hand and waving. "Uh...yeah, see ya." Turning his back to the other he them headed off to his house and looked back into the bag, seeing the Snickers and sighed. For once he didn't feel like eating it.

He yawned wide, not lifting a hand to hide it. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets, Grimmjow's back straight and looking up at the cieling uninterestedly. The teacher was almost finished, along with the class. Known as the deliquent, Grimmjow took the title all too happily. His clothes were that of a punks, usually wearing a bandanna, but didn't wear it that day since he could barely think about anything with his dreams haunted, or rather blessed, by a tall orange haired figure. It was almost time for his next class, yet another teacher controlling a few hours of his life. A bell rang, signalling for Grimmjow to stand up, slinging a breifcase like bag over his shoulder with one hand. "Finally, I'm tired of listening to him speak."

Sighing heavily Ichigo pushed himself out of the seat he was currently in and moved to head to his English class. Biting his lower lip the spiky haired teen raised a hand and rubbed his eye. Over night he questioned what Grimmjow would have said before he stopped, grumbling he stepped into his class and looked up with a sigh once he sat down in the back near the window.

"Where're you headed next, Grimmjow?" A student asked. "Eh, just my English class, the woman's goin' to talk my ear off with her complaints, I'm tellin' ya." They both laughed, Grimmjow's more hollow as he walked into the room and the other student walked past. As to avoid annoyance during the class, he took a seat in the back closest to the door for easy access. As if he'd want to be in the class longer than he had to.

Brown orbs widened once he saw Grimmjow and turned his gaze immediately to out the window as he bit his lower lip. Yesterday was no where near close to his finest moments but he'd come to deal with it. Just then, with only a minute to spare the rest of the class entered and attendance was being called. "Kurosaki?" "...here," he sighed, eyes still out the window. "Jagerjaques?"

Kurosaki. Grimmjow looked up, surprised. Kurosaki? In this room? It has to be a dream, yeah. "Here..." He replied, recomposing himself and resting his face on a fist and glancing around the room, not looking completely over to the window. He'd taken on his bored expression, watching as the teacher continued to call out names. Why was this kid's name such a mystery? It was him, that adorable boy with a terrible past.

Running his fingers through his tousled strands Ichigo laid his chin on his desk and sighed while crossing his arms and hiding the lower half of his face. "All right, students, you're going to be in groups of two or three." the teacher announced and clapped her hands. "Now, hop to it!" Just then Ichigo pushed away from his desk like everyone else and went to go hide within the crowd of students even though it was near impossible with his hair being the vibrant shade it was.

"And here I thought I'd be able to snoze..." Grimmjow said, looking out the class window with tired eyes before following suit with the other students and pulling back from his desk. He stood straight, resting his hands in his pockets. His eyes panned around the room, not looking forward to being in a group with some annoying guy or girl. Wait, what was that? Grimmjow blinked, clearing his eyes. "Was that... really Kurosaki?" He asked himself, walking forward. "Grimmjow! You team up with Kurosaki, the kid with the orange hair.

Hearing that he had to team up with someone and hearing them mention his orange hair Ichigo slapped his hands over his face and leaned his back against Mizuru's while looking back out the window. "I hate that woman, I hate that woman, I hate that woman..." he muttered and hung his head before finally lifting it with a sigh.

He looked around, somewhat franticly until he finally let his eyes rest on Ichigo's slumped figure. Grimmjow wasn't surprised that he'd never noticed him before, in fact, he wondered when the last time he was in school. "I didn't expect to see you in here, 'Kurosaki'," His eyebrow rose as he walked up to him and wondered what he was doing.

"Oh yeah..." he sighed and looked at the bluenette with furrowed brows as his hands were at his sides. "...you weren't very observant until now, notice that?" Lifting his left hand then he rubbed his temple and then looked over and out the window again. "...I'd much rather be playing a game than this." Shrugging he then glanced back at Grimmjow.

"I wasn't in here too often either, did ya know that I was in here then?" Grimmjow sat on the desk and moved his hands from his pockets and to support him on the desk. He too followed Ichigo's gaze out of the window and down to the baseball field which was teasing them in view. "Dunno, I gave it up, so it might just not bother me as much. How's the injury?"

"'course I knew you were in here, she calls out everyone's name..." Rolling his eyes Ichigo then moved to sit down and rubbed his eyes. "...you never told me why you quit, y'know." He then placed a hand over the bruised site and shrugged. "Doesn't hurt as much as it did before."

Grimmjow smirked, shaking his head. "How about I tell you why I quit if you tell me your first name?" He offered, sure that it wouldn't force him to tell him, but he guessed that it'd be nice to have a secret of his own. "That's good, I'd suggest that I take a look at it, but you work at a hospital, don't you?"

A slight pout formed on his face and Ichigo bit his lower lip before mumbling, "Ichigo..." in the lowest tone he could manage and then kept his hand on his side. "Eh...doesn't mean I'm an expert at this shit."

"Ichigo?" He repeated, slowly finding a grin to spread across his expression. His mind instantly made the connection with strawberries, but it was best not to anger him further. "I like it, it suits you, I think." Grimmjow stood and walked over to him rasing an eyebrow. "Do you mind if I check it out then?"

Raising he head and noticing how the other got closer his left hand lifted and pointed at Grimmjow's face. "Now you owe me an explanation." he growled, features clearly determined to get the answer. "And no, it's against the rules to strip."

"Ah, but you held out your name from me for so long, wouldn't you like to guess why I quit? Maybe I'm a superhero that doesn't have time for such things," Grimmjow said, lifting his hands up with a funny expression before putting them back at his side. "Strip as in all your clothes, I just want you to take off your shirt." And more if we get to it, he thought.

Ichigo looked down and shook his head before glancing to the side. "...if I had to guess you got injured by a bat...a really bad wound..." He then took his hand off his side and crossed his arms as the teacher handed out the paper for what they were doing for the day.

He blinked, looking away for a moment. "Yeah... you hit the mark pretty close. The guy that hit me with it did it a couple times, at least enough to injure my arm. By the time I healed up, there was no point in playing anymore, that and I ached when I touched a bat..." Grimmjow sighed, taking the paper and looking at it carelessly. "Why do we have to do this?"

Closing his eyes Ichigo took the paper and set it down before lowering his head slightly. "...so that's why you seemed so angry when I got hit." he snorted before letting go of the paper and his lips parted slightly to breathe in and out. "And we have to do it 'cause we gotta, end of story."

"Mmm," Grimmjow said, not completely denying it, but not telling him he was right. It was a combination of sorts. Ichigo had such an interest for him, that orange hair, his attitude, perhaps it was something more. "Damn, well, what do we have to do then?" He asked, eyes scanning over the paper without much care toward it.

"We gotta ask each other questions." he replied before moving to get a pencil and pushed the top to get some lead out. "Well...actually, you gotta answer and I write it down on mine." He then growled at a certain question. "Put neither for number six. I don't need a boyfriend or a girlfriend..."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "What? Too busy for an attractive girl or a guy who'll treat you right?" He said, sounding a little sarcastic. "These look more like a dating servey than a school project," Grimmjow said, frowning just the same at an oddly phrased sentence. Though, when he heard Ichigo say he had no need for someone, Grimmjow felt a pit in his stomach.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow and wagged his pencil in the other's direction. "Don't you get it? You put your all into the relationship then shit hits the fan. I don't like it, so I don't bother with it."

"And what about those people that actually care about a relationship?" Grimmjow asked, resting his elbow on his knee and looked at him curiously. "Not all people are bad, you know. I'm guessing you've been hurt before then?"

Biting his lower lip the spiky haired student averted his eyes and scowled. "The people I've met take advantage of my kindness so I got so fucking sick of it. A whore from my old school went out with me then cheated on me...and I wished her fucking ass dead and guess what? She died. Inoue died." Sick, cruel, laughter passed his lips then in a hushed tone and he slammed his hand onto his desk. "I gave her all she wanted, except sex. All of what I could after my mother's death and the bitch did that to me. So no, I don't care if you say people aren't that bad!" Slamming his open palm onto the table he pushed the chair away and walked out of the room while rubbing his face with a snarl.

"Whoa... touchy subject," Grimmjow mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassingly as Ichigo walked from the room. All the students stared at Grimmjow, but that wasn't what bothered him. It wasn't just a touchy subject. Ichigo was hurting inside, still was. "Oi, Ichigo! Wait!" He soon followed, running after him and looking from side to side, seeing Ichigo turn the corner before running that way himself. "Ichigo! Come on, wait up for me," He said, grabbing his arm tight to get his attention and turned him around, pushing him against the wall, eyes looking deep into the dark angry brown orbs. "I know that your last girlfriend was a bitch, and I'm sorry about that. Still..." Grimmjow held his hands against the wall, intertwining his fingers in between Ichigo's. "I like you, Ichigo." He kissed him, lightly, not hard, not rough, but a soft gentle kiss, before pulling away, letting go of his hand and sighing, turning away from him and going back to the class. Ichigo didn't like him from the start, he might as well take what he could if Ichigo was going to hate him anyway.

"Leave me alone!" Ichigo hissed once he was called after again before his eyes widened once his arm was grabbed and he was pushed against the wall. "W-what're you doing?" His chocolate spheres turned to the side to see how the other male was holding his hand and blinked in a confused way before looking back up once he heard Grimmjow say he liked him. "Wha-" was all he got out before their lips connected and blinked, eyes wide before letting out a soft gasp once the other teen pulled away and the spiky haired student's face was flushed a deep crimson. "Uh..." Even though he wasn't cornered anymore and knew that Grimmjow was walking away Ichigo slammed his eyes shut. "G-Gr-Grimmjow, wait!"

Grimmjow stopped, looking to the side when his name was called, sure that Ichigo'd come round to punch him in the face or something for kissing him. His body turned as he glanced up at Ichigo's face. He was almost just as surprised as Ichigo was, after all, he wasn't gay, though he just admitted feelings toward the Kurosaki baseball player and also given him a kiss. What could Ichigo be thinking? No doubt, his dislike for Grimmjow had grown even more since no matter what Grimmjow tried to do, Ichigo always seemed to become very angry. Perhaps not at Grimmjow, but mad, nonetheless. "Yea, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, offering a sad expression and slumped shoulders instead of just turning back around and walking into the classroom.

Almost moving to hurry over the spiky haired male bit his lower lip and shoved his hands into his pockets while glancing away with a small blush. "I-I'm sorry I hit you the day before and..." The color on his features darkened. "I'm s-sorry I was an asshole at the convenience store...a-and...I'm...uh..." His face was almost the color of a ripe strawberry at this time and kept avoiding looking at the other. "...I'm sorry I keep taking my problems out on you...s-seeing as, y'know, you have more problems than me..." At this point he was digging the scruff of his heel into the linoleum.

He blinked, surprised at the reaction he was recieving. Grimmjow's expression changed into a soft smile as he turned around completely to face Ichigo and rose his hand to cup Ichigo's chin. His fingers pulled Ichigo's face up to meet his own before he cocked his head to the side somewhat. "I'll listen to all your problems and do anything that you ask..." He said, leaning in and landing another kiss on his lips. A little deeper now that he was more relaxed and sure that he wouldn't recieve a hit to the face. Pulling away slightly, Grimmjow grinned. "There's no harm done, besides, it seems like you need more help than I do."

A confused look passed Ichigo's features and blushed violently as he saw the other male's lips nearing his own. Chocolate hues fell shut and let out a soft breath once Grimmjow pulled away and let his eyes open again. "...yeah, sure. Make me feel like a bitchy girl, thanks." he teased, lifting a hand and playfully punching the bluenette's shoulder.

Grimmjow rose his head and smirked, shrugging a little as if to say "You said it, not me", but gave off a sarcastic aura so as not to insult Ichigo. "I'd just as rather not go back into the classroom, so, since we've already left... how about we just go down to that field and you can play some ball?" He reached out and took Ichigo's hand, holding it up to see how their skin contrasted one another.

Looking down at the hand holding his own Ichigo bit his lower lip then shrugged. "Not like I give a shit what the teacher thinks." He then motioned towards the field. "Wanna help me practice? I need to get my swing back up to speed." He then lifted his other hand and rubbed his neck. "A-and...how about I...walk you home when school ends?"

"I'd like that," Grimmjow said, walking forward, kissing his cheek and then continuing past. His fingers didn't budge from Ichigo's, bringing Ichigo with him down the hall and down some stairs. It was like a fleeting memory had entered him, recalling the days when he would rush down to the baseball field with almost as much gusto as Ichigo had. "I think I have a decent pitch, not as great as my swing was though..."

The eye to the cheek Grimmjow kissed closed and he blushed again before following Grimmjow and looking over at the bluenette. "C'mon, the injury couldn't have effected it that much...did it?" he asked, cocking his head as he turned it to look at Grimmjow's face. "I mean...yeah...it does effect it but...was it that bad?" A concerned look then crossed his features.

He didn't look back at him and was silent for a moment as they continued to walk down the long hall just to reach the sporting part of the school. "It probably wouldn't 've if I'd gone to the hospital. I figured out how to take decent care of myself and supposed that I'd be paying a bunch for the hospital to do something I could do myself. Found out I had a couple cracked ribs." He mentioned as an after thought, glancing back behind him. "I was taking care of myself by then and my job didn't pay me that much."

Ichigo frowned as he heard this and looked down on the ground before biting his lower lip. "You could've come to my family's clinic. We actually have it to help people, not to get money..." Staying silent for a moment he then tightened his hold on Grimmjow's hand. "A-anyway...you're doing well right now, right?"

Grimmjow didn't reply as he opened the door for Ichigo and then they both walked out onto the field where he promptly yawned and stretched. "That school's always so stuffy, ya know, I wonder if they make school unbearable on purpose. Torture the kids and all that." Still holding onto Ichigo's hand, he walked out to the fence and looked in, then glancing up.

"Grimmjow..." he ground out, lightly tugging on the other's hand. "They do it on purpose, yet..." Thinking he took his hand away from the bluenette's and began to crawl over the fence and hopped over once he reached the top. "It's the first time I've seen this place without my team on it." His eyes gazed over the field and smiled softly.

Chuckling to himself, Grimmjow too followed, climbing up to the top. His eyes glazed over as he too thought being there alone with Ichigo would be rather odd, but pleasant all the same. Jumping down quickly, he walked out to the mound and kicked it with his foot, testing the feel of it before eying the sidelines, where there were a couple of balls not put away.

Moving over to the batter's box Ichigo tapped his foot against it and cracked his knuckles. "Ready to play catch?" he called, pulling a ball up from the ground with a smug smirk as he twisted it in his hand. "I'm sure you can do this at least, right?"

"I guess that we'll see, won't we?" Grimmjow called, smirking as he watched Ichigo move his wrist move, wondering if he should feel afraid, but pushed that emotion from his mind. "Give me the best you've got, Ichigo, I'll take whatever you can give."

Snickering he slid a foot back and wound back with his tongue poking out the side of his mouth, eyes on Grimmjow. The chocolate spheres intense before tossing the ball with all the strength he had. "We'll see about that." he smirked.

Caught. Grimmjow frowned as he felt the ball Ichigo pelted against his hand. Sure, he felt a sting but it hadn't hurt nearly as bad as he thought it would've. Maybe he was already back into the game, his brain mentally switching pain off. "Good throw, looks like you kinda flinched before you threw it, that your injury?"

Biting his lower lip once he saw the ball get caught Ichigo bit he lower lip and swallowed thickly. "Uh..." The bright haired male then looked away. "I didn't flinch." A hand subconsciously went to cover the area with a worried look. "Y-you must be seeing things."

Grimmjow frowned shaking his head before walking across the mound and over to Ichigo quickly grabbing his shirt and lifting it up without much thought. He'd asked inside and Ichigo hadn't said no, just said he couldn't strip in school. "Is that bruise bigger?" He asked, not touching it but staring at it.

Eyes widened once his shirt was lifted and Ichigo gasped as the other looked. It'd gotten a little darker in color and bit his lower lip. "P-put it down, Grimmjow!" he stuttered. He then tried to push the fabric back down with a flushed face.

"You're so stubborn," Grimmjow said, lightly pushing Ichigo against the fence and looking into his eyes, not doing much of anything other than that. They were out of sight from any of the classroom windows, but Grimmjow only watched him. "Are you worried about it affecting you like mine did me?"

A surprised sound passed his lips once he was pushed against the fence and bit his lower lip with a worried look. "W-wh-what're you talking about? I'm not worried..." he stammered, placing a hand against the fence and the other hand holding onto the brim of the shirt to keep it down.

His eyes slowly slid down to rest on where he knew the mark to be, even if the shirt was in the way. "You're a bad lier..." Grimmjow moved in once more and kissed his neck this time, lightly, comfortingly. "What can I do to make you feel better? To make this pain go away?" He knew what he needed to say, what he wished someone would've said to him.

His lightly tanned face was flushed and looked down on the ground with a shudder and closed his eyes tightly. "I-I'm fine, stop worrying..." Ichigo then grabbed onto the fence and held onto it tightly. "I-I..." A violent color of red then colored his face.

"You... what?" Grimmjow asked, ignoring his previous sentence and focusing on the one that mattered. He wanted to voice aloud what he was thinking, but everything that came to mind sounded either cheesy or perverted. "Shall I kiss it better?" or "Can I take your mind off it?"

"I...I'm fine, really..." Biting his lower lip the orange head shivered lightly and kept his eyes to the side then. "This's nothing, really." His fingers against his shirt curled and held onto it.

Long pale fingers moved from Ichigo's side and wrapped around Ichigo's, massaging them lovingly as he stared back at Ichigo's blushing features. "If you're not going to tell me, you leave me to guess," Grimmjow murmured, kissing at his neck a little more harshly.

"Stop..." Closing his eyes and brows furrowing he then placed his hands against Grimmjow's chest and began to push the other away. "Stop it! Don't!" Turning his head away the spiky haired student bit his tongue lightly.

Grimmjow pulled back when Ichigo asked him too and wasn't sadded, but wished that he could convince Ichigo that he was there to help, that anything on his mind could be on Grimmjow's as well. "Fine..." He sighed, not moving back, since he enjoyed the closeness.

Opening his eyes slightly Ichigo bit his lower lip and kept his gaze on the fence with his hand shaking slightly. "...sorry...it's just...I can't say." His hand finally loosened it's hold on the iron and pulled it away to cover his face.

"Can't say?" Grimmjow asked, reaching up and pulling Ichigo's hands from his face. "Well, whatever you do... don't hide your face from me. You're too cute to have to hide something like that," He kissed his lips once more and started to walk, pulling Ichigo along. "Take your time if you need to say it..."

As his hands were pulled from his face Ichigo blinked and looked up at Grimmjow with a confused expression before sighing and kissing back slightly. "I don't even know what I want to say." he admitted.

Grimmjow took him into the stands, sitting down and then patting the place next to him, signalling for Ichigo to sit down with him as well. "It's alright, nevermind then, but... if something's ever bothering you, you let me know. No questions asked, I'll listen to you."

Watching as the other sat down Ichigo bit his lower lip and sat down beside him as indicated. Placing his hands on his knees he brought his feet up and placed them on the seat. "Same goes for you then, y'know." he laughed.

He laughed in return and laid back tired-like. "I doubt I'll have much to say since lately all I've had problems with are my phyco cat," Grimmjow replied, closing his eyes and letting the sun's rays hit him softly. "What about you?"

"'psycho cat?'" he asked, looking over at Grimmjow with a cocked brow then tilted his head slowly. "Nothing with me, really..." Raising a hand he ran his fingers through his hair.

He rose his arm up and pulled the sleeve down to his elbow. "See, she was scratching me all night since I didn't get her food in time. Frickin' cat," Grimmjow laughed, replacing the sleeve before looking back at Ichigo. "Really? Nothing about your family or school?"

Chocolate hues widened once he saw the damage to Grimmjow's arm and bit his lower lip. "Guess she was mad when I took up your time by accident, huh?" He rubbed his arm and looked down on his shoes. "Not really...there's nothing interesting at all."

"Eh, she's just psycho. It wouldn't have mattered, the fact that I had to leave in the first place just made her more angry," Grimmjow sighed. "I doubt that. You're more interesting than you let on." His hands slid up and they rest behind his head, allowing him to smile somewhat.

"If I were her I'd just be happy enough with you just taking me in and taking care of me." the orange haired Kurosaki chuckled then glanced over at the bluenette before shaking his head. "I like to keep a low profile."

Grimmjow blushed a dark red at Ichigo's words, but grinned as he said so. "Well, maybe some day I will be. If you ever need somewhere to go, just come to my house," He said, avoiding the other's gaze. "I used to, but then I stopped caring about what other's thought of me."

"'maybe.'" he repeated then leaned back a bit and offered the other a soft smile. "I kinda figured as much, seeing as you took up acting though many think it's pussy work." He then clapped a bit. "I...it was actually pretty good, though I was never one to watch plays."

He chuckled, shaking his head softly. "Yeah, funnily enough I was still asked to join a gang a couple days ago. I guess they don't think I'm such a pussy either," Grimmjow smiled at him in return. "The next one is going to be good, if you wanna come and see it. It might give you something to do than being in your house."

"Hey," he started as the student glanced over to the side and at the fence. "You like acting, don't you?" Ichigo smiled shyly at Grimmjow before pursing his lips and looking back down on his shoes again. "So...um...what that one about?"

"It's fun in its own way. I guess you could just say that it's different than baseball, though I do enjoy being on stage. When I do monolouges or just talk by myself, I find some kinda solice in it. Until the other characters come on, but that's another story," Grimmjow laughed, watching his reactions. "It's about this girl who has a beautiful voice, and two men want her. I personally hate the pretty boy, hense why I'm Eric. Anyway, they both go for her affections, Eric uses tricks and such to make her love him, because it's all he's ever known."

Ichigo looked to the side and furrowed his brows in thought before sighing softly. "So...am I one of those other characters that just came onto the stage?" he questioned, lowering his feet to the ground and placed his hands at his sides. "'cause you sure as hell looked right at home on the mound." Coughing into a fist Ichigo then bit his lower lip and laughed softly. "But you're still a girl's wet dream, Jagerjaques."

Grimmjow shook his head with a low chuckle. "The reason that I like you so much is because I usually just ignore everyone, but for some reason, I want you to be the main character opposite me. I'd never play baseball for anyone except you and there's just no point unless it's with you, ya know?" Ichigo's last comment had him bursting out laughing. "As if I want some dumb broad dreaming about me like that. Only you, Ichigo," He teased.

Reaching a hand up he tugged lightly on his bright bangs and then stared at the hand for a moment before speaking. "...if it's about my hair, it's natural. Not like those people who make their hair carrot-piss color after bleaching it and all that." Letting go of his hair he stammered once he listened to what else the bluenette had to say and his face went a ripe red. "D-don't say that, you idiot!"

He quickly rolled over, finding himself on top of Ichigo, looking into his eyes. "Oddly enough, it's got nothing to do with that fantastic hair color." Grimmjow bent down and kissed at his neck lightly, hands taking a moment to intertwine with Ichigo's. "It's your eyes... that one moment when you glanced up at the stage... I saw it. Not to mention that you look really cute in a baseball outfit," He added, kissing his lips. "Why not say that? I want you to dream of me and only me."

His chocolate hues widened slightly and blinked once he noticed the other atop him and bit his lower lip once the other said it wasn't about his hair. "My eyes?" he asked, cocking his head due to confusion and to move his head away from the other's lips. "S-shut up, I'm not cute..." The bluenette's lips against his own had Ichigo's eyes widen before slowly sliding shut and shivering slightly. "I-it's embarrassing..." he stuttered and curled his fingers into light fists

"Don't worry about that, it'll just be our little secret, you don't talk to any people other than those on your team right? And we both know I'm rather anti-social. Besides, you do look absolutely adorable when you wear it, last time you wore it I almost couldn't keep my hands off you," Grimmjow said, kissing his lips once more with a wide cat-like grin plain on his features. He felt Ichigo's fingers pull from his to make fists and took that chance to run his palm along the orange haired boy's ears.

Ichigo swallowed and bit his lower lip harshly before shuddering. "I...don't really talk to people unless they're my friends." he mumbled and then let out a soft protest once he was kissed again. "Mmmph..." His head jerked back slightly once his ears were touched and closed his eyes tightly with a shudder.

Almost like a kitten cuddling next to its master, Grimmjow moved lower and pressed his own ear against Ichigo's heart, purring quietly. His arms wrapped around Ichigo's torso, fingers clasped together behind him. "Well, see? It just means that there won't be any problems. We can always spend time together at school or at my apartment... doesn't matter just as long as we're together."

"Grimmjow..." he started then gnawed on his lower lip and raised a hand to rub the back of his neck, eyes closed and sighing. "D...don't you think it'd be weird if...someone like me, who hates popular people, suddenly became friends with said person? Especially when my friends know that I don't like those kinds of people." He then ruffled up his hair and sighed. "...but I know you said you don't give a rat's ass but still...why come after me?"

"Why not?" Was his reply, cheek rubbing against the other's chest. "I told you, I'm not popular, never have and never will be." Grimmjow said, eyes shut tight as he listened to the steady heartbeat of the other. "Look, you shouldn't have to keep questioning my reason for liking you. Just accept that I do, I know that must be hard for you." Still, the steady beating kept his attention, and he noticed that whenever Ichigo spoke, he could hear the vibrations before the words were said.

Sighing Ichigo shrugged and blushed violently as he looked away before rubbing his neck. "Well...if your name keeps passing chicks' lips you gotta be popular." He turned his head to the side then looked up at the sky. "...I just...don't want another...'incident' to happen."

His eyes opened a little, shaking his head, more like rubbing against Ichigo's chest once more. "I promise that if you trust me or at least start to, I won't let you down," Grimmjow said, blue eyes looking at the fabric of Ichigo's shirt. "And I shouldn't be made something simply because a bunch of chicks believe that I am. I'm not some popular bloke, I'm just a retired baseball player and an actor."

Moving to lean on his elbows Ichigo furrowed his brows. "D-don't you get it? If...if any of those girls sees you and me l-like this I'll be the one getting beat up or killed." he stammered, trying to explain his reasoning before shivering at the thought of being attacked by rabid Grimmjow fangirls. "N...not like I don't like you i-it's just...um..."

"If anyone dares to touch you, they'd face me and I swear that won't be a pretty sight," Grimmjow said, looking up into his face with his bright light blue eyes staring into Ichigo's face. "So you do like me!" He said, lifting himself up and placing his hands on either side of Ichigo's upper body. "Well, that's good enough for me. You're mine and no one will harm you, not while I'm around."

Eyes widened as Grimmjow explained what would happen if anyone touched him then shook his head violently. "You idiot...if you do that around everyone I'll be too embarrassed to show my face!" he stuttered before biting his lower lip. "Of course I like you idiot..." Tisking he averted his eyes and sighed. "Quoting the Sweeny Tod movie, how cute." Ichigo poked Grimmjow's nose in a teasing manner.

He shrugged. "So, what? You'd rather be beaten up than embarrassed? Come on!" Grimmjow smirked, taking in account how silly Ichigo's words were. His fingers rose to carress Ichigo's face, leaning in to kiss him once more. "Yeah, it's a quote, but I wouldn't mind singing it for you. It expresses my feelings better than I could in mere words, ya know." He chuckled, glad that they were getting along and that Ichigo wasn't still angry like before.

A pout soon graced Ichigo's features as he glared at Grimmjow weakly. "I can kick ass too. I know you saw me bat that ball right into that fucker's face." He then smiled and kissed Grimmjow's cheek. "'Hold my hands across your face, because I think our time has come.'" His hand then went up to cup Grimmjow's face and kissed him softly.

They kissed for a while, Grimmjow's arms pulling Ichigo's body closer to his own. The kiss became more involved, more loving. There was no peck on the cheek or just a small pressing of their lips, no. It was a real kiss, on that Grimmjow was glad he had with Ichigo. Even now, their lives would never be the same, since they felt the same, wanted the same thing, and needed each other. "Love ya, Ichigo," he whispered into the kiss.

Moving his arms he wrapped them around Grimmjow's neck and buried his fingers into the blue tresses. Letting his eyes slide shut and let himself be pulled against the other male. "L-love you too, Grimmjow."


	2. Aftermath of a Drama Confession

Grimmjow yawned, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe that he was up so early. It was seven o'clock in the morning, the sun rising up over the horizon. Ichigo had dragged him out to some type of landmark, assuming that it could even be considered a landmark since it was just some old retired baseball field. No, he understood the obsession with the sport, the need to be the best. He let Ichigo have his way, after all, he was in love with him. It'd been a week since his confession and since they had made out on the bleachers. It was funny to see Ichigo acting so nervous back then. There was a baseball game tomorrow and Grimmjow was forced to promise that he'd come on pain of death. That expression on the other's face was enough reason for him to go, so cute. So adorable. Ichigo's face was a light in a dark room that was Grimmjow's life. "Gah, I can't believe you dragged me out here, it's almost freezing!" Grimmjow was dressed in dark baggy blue jeans that rest over his plain white sneakers. A black shirt underneath a sweater wasn't enough when he opened the door that morning and added a nice thin jacket to his ensemble. He shivered a little now, standing next to his orange haired lover, arms intertwined in a awkward, yet loving, action of affection. However, even through his complaining, he was grinning down at him. "Surely you could've brought me to this graveyard when it was warmer, or you could just snuggle up close to me to keep me warm," Grimmjow teased.

Rolling his eyes as the other complained about it being cold and scowled before punching Grimmjow's arm and then taking off his own coat and handing it to the other. "Damn, you complain more than a girl..." he sighed before bending down and kneeling to touch the ground. "Or are you still jealous that my love of baseball and you are so closely matched?" Smirking then he then tugged out a dandelion and frowned. "You'd think they'd take better care of this place though..."

He let out a frown, taking the jacket and looking at it before glancing down at Ichigo as the other bent down to search the grass for that small dandelion now clutched in his fingers. "I guess you could say I'm a little jealous, but who wouldn't be. I was in that situation before, I know how much you love it." Grimmjow sighed though, looking around before tossing the jacket back at Ichigo. "I'm not about to take your coat only to feel guilty about making you catch a cold right before tomorrow's game. You should be taking more care of yourself," He said, walking a little away from him, eyes scanning the field before them. "I think this was where Lou Gehrig was playing before he died, huh?"

Shrugging Ichigo then took his coat back and tugged it on once again before tossing the weed over his shoulder. "Hnn...y'know...I'll do my best tomorrow for you." Glancing over at the other he offered a grin. "'kay?" He then pushed to stand and moved over to the actor and took one of the other's hand into his own. "I'll break my home run record for ya too."

Taken by surprise, Grimmjow merely nodded as he felt the other's hand take his own. His thumb rubbed against the skin in his fingers, causing a quiet and light smile to take his features over. "I believe in you, I'll be watching every second, I won't even blink." He promised, seeing the truth in his eyes. It was hard to see why someone could harm his little berry, the boy with so much promise and talent. This Inoue he spoke of a week ago had been on his mind, still, he refused to bring it up, wishing to never have to lead Ichigo to think of an ungrateful woman that haunted Ichigo's past. "Just look in the stands and I'll be the one cheering you on, shouting your name."

Tightening his hold on Grimmjow's hand he then placed a small kiss on the other's nose and chuckled softly. "Make sure to breathe though." he pointed out then looked up at the sky with half-lidded eyes. "...hey...got anything planned for this weekend?"

Smiling softly, Grimmjow chuckled in return. "This weekend? No, not really. Unless you've got something planned, which I'm hoping..." His voice was sincere as it was picked up by the wind, only to be smothered in the light fog that surrounded them. It ensured that they wouldn't be noticed by some random bystander, since Ichigo wasn't as open as Grimmjow was about the relationship. It didn't bother him, Grimmjow just wanted Ichigo and no one else. Who gave a rat's ass what anyone thought, just as long as it was Ichigo's mind that was thinking.

Letting out a soft breath and then smiled before leaning his cheek against Grimmjow's shoulder. "Well, I can't really say since a certain person won't tell me if they have the weekend free or not." he sighed then intertwined their fingers and blushed. "I feel like a damn school girl with a fucking crush...and...I keep blushing...fucking A." Closing his eyes he used his free hand to rub his face. "I've never...felt like this before."

Grimmjow wrapped a reassuring arm around his shoulders and bent down kissing his cheek softly. "Hush now... it's alright," He muttered, holding the other's hand warmly in his own. "It's alright, if you feel that way. You make me feel like I never have before. The look in your eyes, that face... hell, I can't find anything about you that I don't like. If you're a school girl, then what does that make me? Obsessed, I think." Grimmjow chuckled as he held the other close to his chest and ran his palm over the orange strands on the back of his head. "I'm free... I'm yours this weekend and any day you need me."

Glancing over Ichigo shivered then had the hand on his face lower before chuckling lightly. "'Obsessed,' eh? Nice way to put it..." he complied before leaning back on his heels and spread out his arms lifting them up, still holding onto Grimmjow's hand. "Ah! I feel so refreshed now, y'know?"

Cocking his head to the side, Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk at Ichigo's action. "It's really hard to feel so refreshed when I'm as tired as hell." He let out another large yawn and covering it with his free hand before returning his gaze back onto Ichigo's. "Though, here with you, I'm happy, if that's what you're asking." His fingers played with Ichigo's before he studied the other's expression.

Snorting as the other mentioned being tired for what seemed like the thousandth time Ichigo pinched Grimmjow's cheek. "Yeah, yeah. You're tired, I get it." Lowering his hand he then offered a soft smile. "Glad to hear that." His cheeks were dashed in a light pink due to the low temperature now and tightened his hand's hold on the bluenette's own.

He smiled, walking behind Ichigo and then hugging Ichigo from behind, resting his chin in the crook of Ichigo's neck, pressing his cheek against the other's ear. Even though he did that, the grip on his hand never broke and it was still comfortable. "You're my favorite pillow, I think that I could just fall asleep right now holding you like this..." Grimmjow muttered in his ear. "How about you tell me what you're planning for this weekend before I pass out on my lovely orange haired pillow?"

Brown hues closed and opened them a bit once the other teen shifted and held him close before sighing. "I didn't honestly think I was useful as a pillow, but whatever..." He shuddered then as a small brush of air went over his ear and breathed in and out slowly to calm himself. "Well...I was thinking of going somewhere." he spoke, lifting a hand and twirling it.

"Going somewhere, huh?" Grimmjow asked, acting more and more cat-like as he brushed his cheek consistantly against Ichigo's bare skin. "Well, I like going out places with you, what're you thinking? If you just wanna go somewhere, let's go to a hot spring. Some place that's just as hot as you are," he cooed, nibbling on Ichigo's ear lobe. Ichigo had refused to get naked for Grimmjow, so being in a hot spring with him would be just as good.

"Yeah." he replied before his hand lowered and gnawed on his lower lip as the other's skin brushed against his own. "...the hot springs doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually." Ichigo's features soon went to contemplation and then his upper half jerked at the nip to his ear and groaned lightly. "S-stop that."

His free hand rose up and traced Ichigo's lower lip and purred into his ear. "Haven't I told you before to stop hurting your lip like that? You're going to rip it up and then it's going to look like an old man's." Grimmjow only chuckled at Ichigo's meaningless rebuttle. "How about, when you stop liking it, I'll stop doing it," he said, starting to nibble it again.

Closing his eyes Ichigo's lips parted as Grimmjow's fingers trailed over his lower and poked his tongue out to lick at the tips. "Tch...it became a habit since I started baseball. Helps ignore the pain in your legs." A soft dash of pink colored his features and had his free hand grip the brim of his jacket tightly. "Y-you bastard..." he panted out.

"How about I give you some new distraction?" Grimmjow offered, continuing to trace the charred lip over and over again. Still, he licked the lobe in his mouth, swirling it all around. "Anyway, so it's decided? A hot spring to relax your muscles after a great game that you'll undoubtedly win. And don't forget me, holding you close in those nice warm waters..."

Furrowing his brows Ichigo panted softly and soon cocked his head back to lean against Grimmjow. "J...jerk..." he got out before his face flushed as an image of them in the springs doing...naughty things passed his thoughts and bit his tongue, trying to stop his cock from getting erect. "Hnn..."

"Hey, why don't we go to my warm apartment? Or... are you still wanting to check out this stadium? I can wait... for you," Grimmjow said, pulling his hand down and letting it slip up under Ichigo's shirt, where he rubbed his palm against the six-pack lying underneath. He gripped Ichigo's hand a little tighter, moving down from Ichigo's ear lobe and kissing at his neck.

Tensing his body Ichigo swallowed harshly before letting out a soft moan as fingertips brushed over his skin. "Haah..." His hands tightened their hold and arching his chest up into the touches. "G-Grimmjow, don't..." Melted chocolate orbs were revealed under half-mast eyes and his face coloring itself a darker color of pink then slowly morphing to red.

Grimmjow sighed, noticing the pinkish coloring on Ichigo's skin, he figured that it'd be best to stop before Ichigo got annoyed. "Alright, come on, let's get outta here. Unless you want this to be your first time on the baseball field," he said with a laugh. He removed his arms from around his torso, but pulled Ichigo along by their clasped hands down and toward the exit.

Feeling the other pull his arms away had the orange head let out a soft breath then he took in steady breaths to calm himself before blinking as he was tugged along. "H...hey, Grimmjow..." Ichigo got out before smiling softly as he noticed that their hands were holding the other. "I take it you really wanna go home and warm up, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, but you know me. There are countless ways to warm up... together, ya know?" Grimmjow teased, laughing as they left the stadium grounds and headed out to Grimmjow's fixed up truck. He told Ichigo that he wanted to name it something, but could never think of a name good enough to fit its old rustic appearance and dependability.

Looking to the side as the other mentioned ways to warm up together Ichigo tisked and shivered slightly. "A-anyway...uh..." Raising a hand he rubbed the back of his neck then sighed once he couldn't think of anything. Letting himself be lead Ichigo then kissed Grimmjow's cheek. "Well, you actually do have a point."

Surprised that Ichigo actually gave in, had Grimmjow chuckle. "You know, when you have a boyfriend that looks like a model, it's really hard to not touch you. You're lucky that I've just been teasing this whole time." They reached the truck and Grimmjow spun around, letting go of Ichigo's hand and placing his palm on Ichigo's side, the other on his face, leaning in and kissing him softly. "Not to mention a good kisser."

A furious blush came to his face once Grimmjow cornered him and the teen licked his lips before closing his eyes slowly. "You better not tease me at all." he whispered and moved his arms up to wrap them around Grimmjow's neck, leaning his head in to kiss back with a soft smile. "Then you have to be a great kisser." he teased.

"I promise that when we finally get down to it... it'll just be the most amazing feeling for you," Grimmjow murmured into the kiss, chuckling quietly as Ichigo replied with a one-up. He was in love with this orange haired Kurosaki boy. "Ichigo, can you spend the night tonight? We don't have to do anything, I just kinda want you there with me."

Raising a brow as the other mentioned it being 'the most amazing feeling' and his eyes were slightly wide before pausing before he responded. Lifting a hand he mused up his hair for a moment then chuckled lightly. "Sure, I'll come over tonight. Just gotta call my dad and all that..." He then shrugged as he said that before kissing the bluenette's cheek again.

He smiled, kissing him once more before walking him over to the other side and helping him to sit down. Then he walked around the front and climbed into the driver's side. His regular routine set in as he buckled and then put the keys in the ignition. "So, am I taking you home first or do you think you can just borrow some of my clothes in the morning?" Grimmjow asked, not expecting sex, but assuming that he'd be taking a shower while he was there. "I know that the game's tomorrow and all, if I just take you home now you can get your stuff and I'll just take you over."

Getting in after the kiss Ichigo scratched his cheek before sighing and shook his head. "Nah, let's just head there. S'not like we have school today anyway." He leaned back in the seat after buckling himself up. "Hey..." He then glanced over with half-lidded, concerned eyes. "...you...don't have a job where you could cut something off, do you?"

"I've been good so far," Grimmjow said, pulling out of his parking place and moving out of the parking lot and out onto the road, just taking the route he knew would take him to his apartment. "I've worked at slaughter houses and stuff, where most people loose fingers, but I've been just working odd jobs, why?" He asked, glancing over at his expression and noticed the concern behind the eye-lids.

Lowering his head and turning it to gaze out the window Ichigo shrugged. "Just thought I should ask." he replied before closing his eyes and his hands' fingers curling to hold onto his sleeves.

Grimmjow chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road, but shaking his head slowly. "You worried about me, eh, Ichigo?" He asked, switching to a comfortable driving position, hand on the wheel while the other rest on the door. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself. I've done dangerous jobs before and I came out with barely any scratches."

A violent blush colored his face and shook his head. "I-I-I'm not worried!" he denied and shifted his legs' position. Stretching them out and eyes half-lidded as he looked down on his shoes. "Just...don't do anything stupid..." he whispered softly.

"Well, it'll all be okay. Nothing's happened so far, so I can't see there being much change," he said, glancing over at Ichigo. A quiet sigh escaped him and he switched hands, slipping one on the wheel while placing the other on Ichigo's knee, patting it softly and rubbing it. "It'll be okay."

"If you say so..." he murmured before lowering one of his own hands to grab onto the one on his knee then let out a soft breath. "...sorry, I guess I'm getting kinda jumpy."

He shook his head. "It's alright, feel free to tell me your troubles and your worries. That's what I'm here for right?" Grimmjow said, offering him a smile before turning his eyes back onto the road, taking a turn.

"I dunno..." he sighed and blushed lightly before lifting his head and blinking as he saw a familiar image pass his eyes. "...no way..." Ichigo breathed out staring at the spot he saw the image.

"What? What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked, looking around curiously, but was forced to look back out onto the road. "Ichigo, what'd you see?" He didn't feel that there was any need to be frantic, but that expression on Ichigo's face... it was bothersome.

"I saw -" He stopped and shook his head before loosening his hold on Grimmjow's hand. "It's nothing...just...thought I saw a ghost." Nervous laughter passed his lips then though his face was pale.

Grimmjow didn't let up, still looking wary and unsure if Ichigo was really feeling well. "Do you think that you're feeling sick?" He asked, lifting his hand up and pressing his palm against Ichigo's forehead. "You don't feel hot... who'd you see?"

"I'm fine." he insisted, waving a hand and smiled softly. "Maybe I'm still kinda tired." Ichigo looked back out the window and scowled, willing the image away.

"Come on, who was it? You're as white as a sheet," Grimmjow said, looking from him to the road. His expression was worried and he'd never seen Ichigo look so pale. He was coming close to the apartment, but he couldn't wait till the apartment.

Shrinking back into his seat Ichigo gnawed on his lower lip and looked down on his shoes with more intensity. "...someone with a ripped off jaw..." he muttered and his hands pulled back to fiddle with the sleeves to his jacket.

He blinked, watching the road with an odd and yet curious expression. "Have you been watching any horror movies lately?" Grimmjow asked, moving his hand to drape it over Ichigo's shoulder. "I'm here with you, don't worry about it. I'd die before I let anything happen to you."

Raising a hand he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and laughed. "Yeah, actually. It's for my literary class I'm taking. I took up the horror subject since everyone else wouldn't." His chocolate hues then went down to look at the hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes slowly. "Don't say that you'd die before that happened...it usually does happen, y'know."

"Mmmm, but it's true. I love you, I'd do anything to keep you alive and safe, even if it means you're not in my arms," Grimmjow said, looking out seriously at the road. "That's why I plan to hold you every chance I get," he said, smiling over at him. He slowly turned into the apartment parking lot, slowing to a stop before stopping the car and turning off the ignition. "Ichigo, I'm serious. You never have to feel in danger with me around."

Letting out a soft exhale of air Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with an embarrassed feature. "T...that's so cheesey, Grimmjow." he stammered and shifted in his seat before finally unbuckling himself and was about to open the door then stopped. "...the mind is the only thing one can't keep away from danger." he pointed out then grabbed onto Grimmjow's hand. "And I can still kick people's ass."

Grimmjow chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "It's what I feel, alright?" He was about to get out himself, but was stopped by the sudden grip of Ichigo's hand holding his. "I don't want you to have to, just depend on me and everything will be alright." His head cocked, but he bent in, kissing him on the lips before pulling back and stepping out of truck. "Come on, let's go inside, I'll make you forget about that. Next time just let me watch the horror movie with me, I don't get scared of those things."

Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow with a contemplating look then kissed back before stepping out of the truck and stretching after he shut the door. "I just watched it ten times so it was...stuck in my head." Lowering his arms he then began to head to Grimmjow's apartment. "Though, it would be fun watching it with someone who doesn't get scared of that shit."

"I just don't see why people find it so scary," Grimmjow mused as he walked up behind Ichigo and placed his arm against Ichigo's back, gripping his side as if he was expecting Ichigo to fall back, but bent in to kiss his cheek softly. "Well, we can cuddle on the couch if you want, watching a horror movie or just to touch each other. I'll take your mind off it."

Shrugging the orange head glanced over at the bluenette. "Guess it's more to gross them out than freak them out." he mused before blinking once lips were against his cheek and shivered. "Got any good horror movies? I kinda wanna see Silent Hill again." he spoke while lifting a hand to place it over the one on his side.

He put a finger to his chin thoughtfully as they walked up a flight of stairs and reached the apartment door. "I think I have that movie. Someone gave it to me as a present for some reason. Never found the time to watch it." His hand dug into his pocket, searching for his keys, until he finally found them and smiled at Ichigo, opening the door and letting Ichigo inside first.

Eyes widened as he heard that the other had gotten the movie he'd mentioned but hadn't watched it. "Are you serious? You're missing out on a whole lot there!" he laughed before grabbing onto Grimmjow's hand and tugging the other inside the apartment once the door was opened. "I'll make some popcorn or whatever, you just go find it, pop it in and enjoy."

"Haha, alright alright. Popcorn's on the top shelf in the cabinet," Grimmjow said, closing the door behind them and tossing the keys into a small bowl on a desk. "What's the movie about anyway?" He asked as he walked over to his movie cabinet and searched through the countless movies that he owned. His friends all liked to throw movies on him, calling him uneducated in the making of great films.

Heading off in the direction told Ichigo rummaged and finally got the box out, opened it and took out a packet. "Eh...it's about a mom who adopted a kid who dreams about the place, they go and blahblahblah." He waved his hand in front of his face with a sigh. "It is good though."

Grimmjow smirked as he finally located it and just looked at the cover then the back. "It doesn't look like much, but if you say it's good I'll believe you," he said, walking over to the dvd player. He quickly opened the dvd and pulled the cd out. "Oh, I've got some soda in my fridge," Grimmjow mentioned, putting the dvd in and sitting down on the couch.

Popping the popcorn into the microwave Ichigo pressed the auto-count button and went over to the fridge, pulling it open. "What do you want to drink?" he called as he poked his head up and stared at Grimmjow.

"Dr. Pepper? If I don't have that in there, I'd rather just take a water bottle," Grimmjow said, picking up the remote and getting to the menu on the screen. He went through the set-up, making sure the subtitles weren't on and so on. "Grab whatever you want and come over here, I can't start this movie till you're here."

Glancing in the fridge again he got up and lifted a Dr. Pepper and got a bottle of water for himself. Turning and the popcorn finally finished he took it out of the microwave, tore the bag open. Finally heading over to Grimmjow and plopping down on the couch, handing him the soda and setting his water on the floor. "I'm here now."

He smiled, pressing play and placing his arm over Ichigo's shoulders, pulling him into a close hug. "Yes, you are," Grimmjow said, nuzzling his nose into Ichigo's neck affectionately before pulling back and watching the movie. "This is going to be a great movie. I doubt any movie could be bad with you just sitting here, eh?" He asked, blinking at the movie and wondering what was so scary.

Snickering as he was pulled into a hug Ichigo leaned against the other and shivered lightly to the brush of the nose to his neck. "Bet your next weeks payment it is." he teased and shuffled around a bit to be able to hold onto the popcorn and be near Grimmjow as well.

Grimmjow took his movements in stride, slipping his body so that Ichigo could easily lay his head against the other's chest while he also used his arm to keep him close. "You said this is good and I believe you, no need to bet on something I know to be true," He retorted.

Lifting his head to gaze at the other he grinned, "It was worth a shot." Laying his cheek back against the other teen's chest he chewed on some popcorn as the movie was going. The mom taking Cheryl to Silent Hill, stopping at a gas station on the way. "Mommy!" "Shh, honey, it's okay..." came from the television and Ichigo's eyes fell halfway shut as he placed the hand that stopped digging for popcorn right now on the bluenette's chest.

His smile was soft as Ichigo subconsciously shortened the distance between them. It was nice, to feel the soft warm skin of his partner, even if it was through his thin shirt. The movie was pretty good, at least the beginning seemed to be so. Ichigo was enjoying it and that was all that mattered, but it was hard to concentrate with their bodies so close. He had taken on a motto of not speaking during movies, but he wanted to speak with Ichigo, hear his voice.

A wide grin spread onto his face, one that someone would call, 'Pure, sick, enjoyment' while a body limped into the road the woman was driving on and she had to swerve off to avoid hitting it. Soon, she crashed, her forehead slamming against the wheel. Subconsciously Ichigo raised his right foot, knee still on the ground and snickered inwardly a soft tone at this development. Later on she awoke to not see her daughter in the car, getting out and calling out, "Cheryl! Cheryl!"

"Enjoying yourself, Ichigo?" Grimmjow whispered, as if he was interrupting the movie for some invisible person. He was enjoying the smile on the other's face, even with that odd laugh of sick pleasure in the air. As he had expected, there was nothing scary about this 'horror' film. Blood and gore had their place in movies, but it wasn't scary. He rose his hand and began to stroke Ichigo's hair, playing with the orange locks by twirling them every so often and them releasing it and moving onto the next strand. It was a hobby of Grimmjow's, to touch the other's hair.

A soft murmur of a, "Yeah," passed his lips before letting out a soft exhale of air once Grimmjow started messing with his vibrant strands. "I told you I saw this before, and I've played the games." The hand on the Jagerjaques' chest curled the fingers and nuzzled his cheek against the surface it was on.

Grimmjow let out a small purr as his Kurosaki lover nuzzled him. "Well, yeah, but if it's like my favorite movies, I can watch it over and over again and it only gets better." He shrugged. "It might just be me though, are the games as good as the movie?" He asked, watching as the story progressed even further and blood started to become routine.

"Mnn...it depends really..." he replied then closed his eyes with a soft exhale of air. "Nah, the games make you really feel like you're in them. And they're more fucked up, especially in the dark." He shifted a bit more then snickered again as a zombie-like baby clung to the woman's leg and tried to drag her into the darkness again.

He rolled his eyes, playing with Ichigo's hair still. This wasn't even slightly scary, it was just one of those movies that was trying to scare you with regular tactics. Zombies weren't original in the slightest, and neither were all these supernatural events. Grimmjow almost asked what the ending was, but figured that'd be annoying for Ichigo to have to explain the ending when it would just come up sooner or later. "I'll have to play the games then, not that I own any systems."

A while on as the movie continued Ichigo had set the bag of popcorn down and his leg finally lowered itself before closing his eyes a bit more. Soon they were at the point of where Pyramid Head ripped off a woman's clothing then tore off her skin, throwing it toward the church's door and splattering the blood all over. His fingers twitched then uncurled and a couple minutes later his chocolate hues fell fully shut with soft inhales and exhales.

"Asleep?" Grimmjow thought as he watched Ichigo's body relax. He chuckled to himself, quietly so as not to stop his lover from drifting off to sleep. "I'm here to protect you, Ichigo," he whispered into his ear, stroking his head still, hoping that it was relaxing. Promising Ichigo that he'd watch the movie, he decided to wait for the movie to end so that he could say that he'd watched the movie. "Heh, Ichigo, you're just so cute, ya know that?" Grimmjow murmured, staring at his sleeping figure more than paying attention to yet another death on the screen.

Mumbling something incoherent the teen's body went completely lax against the bluenette's though he did feel bad about passing out. It was like how people said, when someone speaks to you in your sleep you hear them and would at times respond without knowing it. When the other told him he was cute a low groan passed his lips and a whisper of, "Grimmjow..."

He kissed Ichigo's cheek, sitting back and just letting Ichigo pass out in his arms. It didn't bother him, in fact, he found it loving and wouldn't have wanted it to end any other way. The movie soon came to a stop and Grimmjow smirked. Grimmjow would admit that it was a good film, as well as a horror movie could be, that is. "Come on, I'll carry you to the bed," he said, scooping Ichigo into his arms and then lifting him up while standing himself. "So light..." Grimmjow said, remembering when he took Ichigo into the locker rooms when he was injured. Pushing that from his mind, however, Grimmjow walked into the other room and lay Ichigo on his bed, covering him with the covers before climbing in himself and hugging him from behind. "I love you, Ichigo. I always will, till death parts us."


	3. The Morning

He didn't know what time it was, or how it even happened, but once he passed out during that movie he was out for the longest time. So long he'd almost been late to getting to the school to play in the tournament. He'd quickly scribbled down a note for Grimmjow and left it on the table before he'd bolted out the door. Sure he would've liked to stay with the bluenette and snuggle into the warmth but the game couldn't wait. Now dressed and warming up Ichigo looked down at the ball in his mitt, chocolate hues halfway shut with a saddened look on his face. "'ey! Ichigo, c'mon!" Jerking his head up the spiky haired teen gasped then nodded. "Yeah, coming!" With that he hurried over but as he was with the team his eyes hazed over in thought. Wondering if Grimmjow would be okay. He peered over at the stands and saw her, that girl he'd wished dead, standing on a bench, making a cut across her throat with her thumb. Chocolate hues shook and fear hit his core, dropping the ball as Keigo slapped his back in a playful manner. ...but this wasn't a laughing manner, no, not at all.

Grimmjow was driving down the road, heading to Ichigo's baseball game. He'd woken up normally that morning, perhaps a little late, but he was planning on getting there before the first pitch. Ichigo had left him a note telling him that he'd already taken off. "Heh, always in such a hurry," he said, looking down the road and searching it for that thing Ichigo had seen. A long thin hand ran through his hair, pushing it back a little farther as his eyes scanned the road before him. It had worried him that Ichigo might still be bothered by it. "What could he have seen?" He asked himself. Grimmjow turned his eyes back onto the road just in time to notice a woman running across the street. "Oh, God!" He shouted, swurving out of the way the best he could. The second he looked around to see if he'd hit her, there was no one in sight and he found his car flying down the road. BANG. The car collided with a large pole, forcing Grimmjow face forward into his windshield and his left arm caught under the metal. "Ichigo..." he muttered, almost crying out in pain, but passing out instead.

Something was going to go wrong, he just knew it. Ichigo placed a hand over his face and his breathing rate picked up. "...no..." His head jerked up at the whistle and dropped the glove, turning on his heel and rushing off the field with panic written on his features. "She can't..." he spoke, biting his lower lip harshly and actually causing it to bleed as he hopped a fence. "Kurosaki! Get back here now or I'll kick you off the team!" Glancing back he glared, "Like I give a fuck, you old bastard!" With that he looked forth again, taking off where instinct was telling him to. Something told him to run in a certain direction and he did, stumbling and quickly catching his footing before the orange head looked up to a crooked pole and a truck. Just about to pass he stopped, nearly twisting his ankle and looked over. "No..." Eyes widened and tears filled them. "...oh fuck no!" There it was, Grimmjow's truck. Hurrying over he reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone and speed dialed his dad. A few rings then a voice saying, "Hel-" before Ichigo was talking, yelling, over them, "Dad! Get an ambulance at the Book World near the diamond! Do it now!" "Ichigo what -" "Just do it!" "...okay." With that his dad hung up and Ichigo placed two fingers on Grimmjow's neck to check to see if he had a pulse while stuttering out sentences that he knew were probably never going to be true. Grimmjow would probably never be 'okay' or 'fine'. A cold sensation came over the orange head and he let out a scream of agony and held onto the bluenette's free hand.

There was a tear running down his cheek, simply from the pure pain from his injury. He couldn't move, and every part of his body was aching. His arm was incredibly pained, twisted awkwardly. It was broken, at minimum damage. That he knew. Even his leg was in an unusual position. The car hadn't gone without harm, it was almost as bad as Grimmjow felt, and he just knew that if he didn't get help, he'd die. The windshield was destroyed, the doors had giant dents, and there was a possibility that even if he took it to the best mechanic in the town, it would be completely done. Never again would he feel the leather seats. "I hope that girl... made it out okay," Grimmjow thought, shifting his body and feeling a jagged piece of glass in his abdomen. It couldn't be fixed at least with his income. However, Grimmjow had blood running down his forehead, out of his nose, almost everywhere. It was hard to open his eyes, but he managed to open one when a cool finger pressed against his neck. "Ichigo..." he murmured, offering a small smile as if he weren't lying on the broken glass jutting into his chest. "S-sorry... I guess I'm not going to be able to... to... root for ya in the game... eh?" Grimmjow cringed at every breath he took in, but he couldn't very well just tell Ichigo to go back, could he? "G-go back to yer game... the... ambulance is comin'... and you need ta break yer record..." he said, knowing fully that Ichigo wouldn't go. At least, go quietly. Trying hard, he pulled his body up to get a better look at Ichigo's unhappy expression. "Gah, I'm... f-fine..." He groaned, falling back hard onto the glass, but not creating another hole.

Seeing the other move had Ichigo glance up with a stunned look and lifted his free hand to wipe the blood away from Grimmjow's eyes. "You idiot..." he whimpered, tightening his hold on the hand he had within his grasp. Soon he looked down and brown eyes widened at the glass in the other's stomach. "I don't care about the game," the orange head sobbed, closing his eyes tightly as the sirens to the ambulance blared through the streets, "And I'm not going back! I-I can't!" The tears overflowed again and made frustrated treks down his cheeks. "I saw that damn thing again! I knew something was gonna happen!" Dropping his head his body trembled violently. "I should've called and told you to stay home! Or...stayed with you and walked there! Then I could've made sure nothing -" "Sir, you need to move." entered his senses and Ichigo veered over his shoulder with wide eyes. After being dragged out of the vehicle, flailing and saying he had to be near Grimmjow, a man had to hold the spiky haired teen back while the other moved to get Grimmjow out of the truck without causing more damage. After the minutes stretched into an agonizing pace they finally got the bluenette into the ambulance, placing him on the stretcher and connecting him to machines. Ichigo tried to go in but was pulled back and was told not to before the man stepped in, shut the doors, and the car took off towards the clinic. "...ngh!" Gritting his teeth the orange head soon began running towards said clinic with the droplets dripping off his face and scattering behind him.

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow murmured, lifting up his hand to reach out for his lover as he was hooked up to about fifty different things. An oxygen mask was resting over his mouth, while some guys were trying to stall the bleeding and cover what they could. His arm slowly fell onto the white mattress now with blood stains surrounding his trembling body. Grimmjow found it difficult to keep his eyes open and struggled to, but as soon as the doors closed, his body crashed and he passed out. When he came to, he was lying on the hospital bed in a blank room with tubes stuck into him. "How're you feeling, Grimmjow?" He let out a quiet groan, trying to pull himself up, but a hand pushed him back down. Feeling this odd resistance, Grimmjow opened his eyes and blinked, finding the doctor there. "Where's Ichigo?" He asked, looking around for his spiky haired lover whom was no where to be found. "Oh, he's in the waiting room, we wanted to make sure everything was alright before we allowed him in. Now that you're awake, we'll let him in if you'd like. He was almost hysterical when he found you," the doctor replied. Grimmjow groaned against as he tried to move his arm. "Yeah... tell him to come in." "Well, before that, I should let you know that we're still trying to figure out if your arm will be alright." "What about my arm? Sure, it hurts like hell, but..." "We're not sure if the injury is temporary or if it's permanent. Meaning... you might lose the use of your arm." "Send Ichigo in." "But..." "Send him in."

By the time he'd been told that he was finally able to be let in the orange head had cried his eyes out, the brown spheres now accompanied with red at the edges. Lifting his head as footsteps came his way Ichigo used his sleeve to wipe his face. "You're allowed in the room now." he heard and pushed to stand. Lowering his arm he moved over to the door, grasped the handle, turned the knob and pushed it open with a look that others would call pathetic but he knew he had the right to look the way he did. Slowly he glanced up and saw that his boyfriend was awake, a fresh bout of tears in his eyes as he moved over and smiled as best he could while shivering from fear of hearing the worst. "Y-you're alive..." he stuttered, shoulders jerking as he tried to hold in the droplets, hands clenching into fists to add more pressure to keep from letting go. "I...I'm..." Pursing his lips Ichigo dropped his head and closed his eyes tightly. "...shit..."

Grimmjow glanced up, smiling as Ichigo walked inside. His expression was that of a lost boy, searching for a hope that he prayed existed. He knew that the other would be sitting in the other room, especially with what he had said before Grimmjow passed out. "Heya beautiful, chin up, it's not like you're in this place." His tongue stuck out as he reached out his hand and placed it on Ichigo's face. "I've never really liked hospitals much, they just make you think the worst, don't they?" He chuckled, trying to make light of the situation, but Ichigo would just find that making little of the seriousness. Grimmjow didn't want to have to see those red aching eyes, not sad that way. It was just a small accident, and what if he couldn't use his arm? Or feel it, whatever. "Come over here and sit next to me, or else I'll be forced to sit up and forcing you to."

Opening his eyes he looked up through his bangs the young Kurosaki trembled with relief. "I'm in it seeing you though..." he pointed out before lifting his head as he felt the delicate touch to his face. "...I...work at a clinic remember?" Ichigo lifted a hand and placed it over the one on his face and leaned into it. "God...I'm just so glad you're alive." the orange haired baseball player whispered with his eyes halfway shut. Hearing the other tell him to sit next to him Ichigo moved to do so and looked down on the ground. "How'd you end up like that, Grimm?"

"Dunno, the first second I'm looking at the sidewalk and then the next, I'm trying to get out of the way so I don't hit some stupid chick that just waltzed into the middle of the road. Talk about suicidal. Did they find anyone near by? I doubt that they'd still be alive if they didn't..." Grimmjow said, lying his head onto the pillow, feeling better now that Ichigo was there next to him. He moved his hand down and took Ichigo's so that he could rest it since it still kinda hurt. "I'm sorry that you had to miss your game because of me. Shoulda' been paying attention, I guess."

His eyes widened and looked over at Grimmjow before shaking his head rapidly. "...Grimmjow, there was no one there." Ichigo choked, looking mostly pale in the face. As if sickened at this fact. "...I can't believe it." Lifting his other hand he covered his face and bowed his head while a stupid look was on his face. He ground his teeth then with a growl. "...that whore..." Ichigo's hand subconsciously tightened angrily on the bluenette's own.

He blinked, looking into the other's face and cocking his head to the side. "What're you talking about?" Grimmjow asked. "I saw this girl just run across the street, either I completely missed her and she ran off or... I dunno, something." Ichigo was acting odd, just as he had the night before. Then he had talked about some ghost or something as well. "I never knew that you were so supersticious, ya know? Figured that you'd be the more down to Earth type."

Turning his head with narrowed eyes Ichigo's face was stern. "No one was there!" he snarled, lowering his hand, brows furrowed and growled some more as the other mentioned not knowing Ichigo was superstitious. "I am down to Earth. But that bitch is the only one I can see no problem!" He jerked his hand out of Grimmjow's hold and grabbed at the sides of his head, bowing it and shaking violently. "Inoue was at my game. She -" His fingers curled and closed his eyes tightly. "That cheating whore won't leave me alone if I don't focus on something...like...baseball or..." Ichigo's hands fell. "...my studies."

"Hey, hey, calm down, it's okay, Ichigo," Grimmjow said, looking concerned. Not like Ichigo was insane. "I believe you, it's okay." He reached out his hand again and gripped Ichigo's, pulling him closer and pulling himself up for a second and landing a kiss on his lips, stroking his hair softly. "Look, I'm really confused, but just tell me what happened. You've only mentioned this Inoue chick twice, what happened between you two? Just... calm down, okay?" Grimmjow asked, praying that he wouldn't get angry and think of something so drastic as to completely drop their relationship. Grimmjow wouldn't be able to handle that.

Eyes widened once he was pulled close to Grimmjow again and blinked at the kiss before looking down on where his free hand had landed. Right over Grimmjow's heart. "...we..." He paused while closing his eyes and lowering his head. "...went out right after she told me she liked me. I didn't realize at the time she just wanted to fuck me, get pregnant, then squeeze as much as she could out of me. After a while I guess she got tired of waiting and actually went to go fuck around with some guy named Yammy. After that it kept going on before she actually tried to make a move on me..." His hand on the other's chest curled the fingers. "But I heard from her best friend, who was mine as well, Tatsuki...she told me what had been going on after I asked why Inoue was limping so much. ...it really hurt hearing it. So I...I actually punched her at the attempt and told her to 'fucking die like the whorish bitch' she is. Next day..." His brows furrowed. "...next day I got news of it over the TV. She'd been run over after running away from my house, near where you crashed, her jaw was torn off and...I laughed. I laughed the whole time I was watching it. I just..." He paused and closed his eyes tighter. "...couldn't stop..."

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo down and pressed Ichigo's head against his chest, holding him close to his body. "Shh... it's not your fault, and most people might say that it's a little heartless, but I think I understand..." he said, kissing the top of Ichigo's head before moving his head to get a better look on the Kurosaki. "This chick was a real bitch and she'd done you wrong, I'd have done the same exact thing if it were me she cheated on. Especially since she was caniving and didn't seem to care about your feelings like she should've." It was hard to think of the right words, so he just let them spew from his lips. Ichigo was really hurting, emotionally unstable it seemed like. However, Grimmjow found his explination to make more sense than her just disappearing into mid-air. Why not believe him since he did recall something odd about the girl he'd almost run over. Was it her face? "I say that she needs to stop torturing you and you need to stop torturing yourself. I'll keep you from her, and I swear, if she hurts you, the hell she'll face is worse than her fate as a ghost." With Ichigo's warm body so close, it was hard not to feel protective. Hell, he couldn't give a shit about his arm now, what wouldn't he do for Ichigo?

Blinking as he was pulled down the young Kurosaki's hands took purchase on the other's hospital attire's top and held onto it tightly. "Grimm...I..." he started then paused and closed his eyes while his eyes were halfway open. "...I think...what happened was a warning." Slowly he lifted his head, brows slanted in worry and concern. "I don't...I can't let it happen again..." Biting his healing lip Ichigo bowed his head once more, hands trembling violently and then it soon spread through his whole body.

He slipped his hands over Ichigo's and pressed them together. "I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm not leaving you alone if I can help it. As soon as I'm out of this hospital bed, I'll be back onto my protection duty," Grimmjow kissed his cheek again and smiled. Ichigo wouldn't need to know about some things, at least anything that Grimmjow could keep quiet. His brain already had so much to worry about, there was no need to just weigh him down with bad thoughts, especially since Grimmjow was too in love with Ichigo to let him leave his side.

Feeling the other's hands clasp his own Ichigo looked up slowly and breathed steadily, calming himself. "Isn't it my job to be the one protecting?" he asked, shifting to a more comfortable position and then kissed the other's cheek. "I was told I was kicked off the team while I waited to see you." Ichigo had a soft smile, tinged with little disappointment but the joy of knowing Grimmjow being alive wasn't a dream showed more so then the sadness. "My friend called me and told me. I told him to give the phone to the coach and told that chubby bastard off." He then rolled his brown eyes. "Apparently love and romance was never that fat bastard's thing."

"Why should you have to worry about protecting? Well, if you won't give up, we might as well just take care of each other," Grimmjow said, snickering even through the quiet sentiment. He listened intently to what Ichigo said and sighed, feeling responsible for Ichigo getting kicked off the team. It must be hurting his lover, after all, it would've hurt him. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I know that you were really looking forward to the game and everything," he said, groaning as he lay back normally on the bed. His light blue eyes scanned the room as they had done earlier and found it to be just as boring as it was those few minutes ago. "I guess you're not going to try to get back on it, eh? Haha, I can see the coach offering you the spot back because of how great that swing of yours is."

Snickering as Grimmjow asked him why he should worry about protecting he was about to mention it was what his name meant but decided against it and smiled still. Lifting a hand he pinched the other's cheek. "Pft. You honestly think I care more about the game than making sure you're all right? I'm insulted, Grimm." He pouted then as he lowered his hand and cupped the other's face before moving his lips to hover over Grimmjow's own with his chocolate hues half-lidded. "'cause I care more about something real than a stupid game."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and shook his head, chuckling to himself at Ichigo. "I thought we established that I was alright, I was just trying to think about what's going to happen now. I mean, you've loved baseball, and I know you have," he said, eyes falling to half mast as Ichigo's fingers cupped his face and hovered his lips over Grimmjow's. He slowly bent his body up and kissed Ichigo, slipping in his tongue a little and playing with the inhabitant. "I just care about you..." Grimmjow said closing his eyes completely and focusing on the kiss between them.

"We did, but I still care." he pointed out then kissed Grimmjow softly then sighed. "Look...I was so obsessed with the game that I realized I kinda put it before you...this...showed me how stupid and selfish I was." Though before he could continue Ichigo was kissed and ran his hands down the bluenette's chest.

He chuckled, running his own fingers through Ichigo's hair in return. "I love you, Ichigo. You're so kind, considerate, and honest, but I don't want you to have to give up something that you love just for me. I'll be there through thick and thin," Grimmjow said, kissing him back, purring quietly when Ichigo's palms brushed the hospital gown.

Leaning his head back into the fingers touching his hair Ichigo let out a soft breath and shuddered lightly. "I'm not giving up, idiot." he whispered once letting his head go back to have his lips against the other's. Fingers spread as he had his hands on the gown before snickering. "Y'know you're naked under this, right?"

His eyebrow rose at Ichigo's odd remark. "What's that supposed to mean, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, smirking a little as he had some rather interesting thoughts running through his mind. It was strange and very unusual to hear Ichigo even speak toward sex, since that Inoue girl had been so obsessed with it. Grimmjow was sure that it was because he didn't want their relationship to be just about that, like what she had wanted.

Shrugging Ichigo then cocked his head and sat up on his knees slightly, hands now at each side of Grimmjow's head. "Just wanted to make sure the damage didn't affect your brain." he teased then pecked the other's nose. He then had his hand twist to run the fingers through the sea shaded strands. "'sides, it's not like I don't know what the male anatomy looks like." Raising a brow as he peered down on Grimmjow. "How's your arm?" came from him suddenly and let a hand's fingertips run over it in a feather-like fashion.

"Hardly," Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes in a playful manner. "I'm just as smart as I've always been." He cocked his head, shrugging his shoulders a little confusedly. "I don't quite know what that's supposed to mean. Mine might be different than yours, you never know," He teased, giving him a small eskimo kiss. "It still hurts, but the doctor said the pain will go away, I mean, it's only been a couple hours since the accident, right?" He shrugged, lifting it up and groaning. Pain was easy to get used to, at least with Grimmjow that was true.

Snickering as the other protested to not losing any brain cells Ichigo laughed before it suddenly died right when the other thought it had been a couple hours since the accident. "...Grimm...it's six in the afternoon now." he pointed out with a worried look then got off the other to move to the window, pulling the curtain aside to prove it. Though, once he turned his head to peer out a sharp gasp as let out and he stumbled back to fall onto his bottom. Lifting his hand he rubbed his face hastily and looked back up at the glass to see nothing. Laughing nervously he moved to push himself up. "Y...you've been out for a long while."

His own smile was wiped from his face, as Ichigo's wonderful laugh vanished into a worried expression. He watched as Ichigo pulled back from him and stood to walk over to the curtains. Grimmjow was confused at the other's words. "What do you mean it's the afternoon? I was driving to the game about nine this morning though!" Grimmjow tried to sit up, but found another groan escaping from his lips and was forced to lie back down. "What's wrong?" He asked, eyes following Ichigo's fall. His first thought was that Ichigo had seen that dead woman that he had talked about before. This Inoue that plagued his boyfriend's life. "Did you see her?"

Glancing over his shoulder Ichigo stared at his reflection in the glass as the sun was mixed with the warm shades. "...you were in the E.R. for a long time...and I had to wait even longer for you to wake up." Glancing back he moved over and shook his head. "Nah, just didn't expect to see a Daddy Long Legs on the window. It's on the outside though." Shrugging he reached out and ran his fingers through Grimmjow's hair. "You should be let out either tomorrow or in two days tops," Ichigo reported then sighed, "at least from how I assessed your injuries and with how stubborn you are." He then lowered his hand to place it on the mattress. "Ah...um..." Ichigo looked to the side with a soft tint of pink. "D-don't worry about the hospital bill, it's already taken care of."

"Sorry," he said again, realizing just how much worry and pain he put Ichigo through, no matter how unintentional it was. There was a quiet pause before Ichigo replied about the spider crawling around outside, but Grimmjow wasn't too sure how much he believed of that. Ichigo could lie if he wanted, but Grimmjow was getting better at recognizing it. Still, he didn't push it as he fell back onto the bed and smiled at Ichigo. He let out a kittish purr as the long fingers ran through his hair, grazing his scalp. "Haha, you know it, I'll be back out to you as good as new in no time," he said, but found his smile faltering slightly as Ichigo mentioned paying the hospital bill. It's not that he would've been able to pay it, but that Ichigo had to. A burden, he suddenly felt like, a burden on him for the small price of Grimmjow's love. "You... didn't have to do that, Ichigo. I'd have found a way to pay for it. Besides, what is your father going to say?"

Looking at Grimmjow with the warmest look in his brown hues, Ichigo shifted to sit beside him, legs dangling off the edge and kicking his feet at times. "Don't be, it's not like you meant to do it." he scolded lightly. The spiky haired student then blushed as Grimmjow agreed to not taking forever to get out. "I...look, Grimm, I didn't exactly pay for the bill. My dad...they called my dad to get him to come over and try to calm me down. He found out about us and honestly...he didn't give a rat's ass and wished me luck. So...he...he paid for it." Turning his head away Ichigo furrowed his brows, features etched with embarrassment. "H-he told me to tell you...that if you wanna pay him back 'get back up on your feet when you can and make my son the happiest guy alive.'"

Grimmjow blinked, surprised that his father was so willing and uncaring that his son was gay or that he was with what most people considered a scary man. He groaned as he sat up, finding the strength by pushing his back against the wall his bed was near and staring at Ichigo calmly. "I never knew that your dad would be like that. I figured that he'd honestly be opposed to the two of us going out, but..." he said, smiling as he reached out both hands, enduring the pain, to pull Ichigo closer, pressing his head into Grimmjow's chest and opening his legs somewhat so that the rest of Ichigo's body could lie there comfortably. "I'll do everything that I can to make you the happiest you can ever be. I love you," His torso bent as he pushed his body to kiss Ichigo square on the lips.

Hearing the groan had Ichigo whip his head to look over at Grimmjow with wide eyes. "I-idiot! The doctor told you to stay in the laying position!" he stuttered before blinking and blushing. "Well...h-he just...I dunno..." Eyes widened more as he saw the other lift both his arms and was about to protest more before he was pulled against the other's chest. "Mmmph!" Lifting his head with a gasp Ichigo looked up with a shy look. "I-I love you too." Raising his hands he placed them on the other's thighs and kissed back with the teen shutting his eyes.

He closed his eyes, hand placed gently on the side of Ichigo's head and a quiet loving moment passed between them. His tongue slid inside Ichigo's, deepening the kiss. Grimmjow couldn't help but lift his legs up under the sheet and capturing Ichigo's legs with them, scooting him even closer. The warmth reminded him of how he used to feel as a child. Ichigo had the power to strip away every defense Grimmjow put up, and he liked it that way. He knew all his secrets, all his hopes and dreams. "I love you, I really do..." Grimmjow whispered into the kiss.

Moving his arms up he wrapped them around Grimmjow's neck and parted his lips as the other's tongue ran over his lower lip. Cocking his head for a better angle the orange head let his own move to trail along the bluenette's. Back arching slightly and burying his fingers into the other's hair before shivering as the taller male's breath ghosted over his skin in a delicate way. "I love you too..." he breathed, "so much."

The words spurred him on as he pulled away from the kiss and started to nuzzle Ichigo's neck, kissing it tenderly and hugging his body tighter. There was a continuous pain shooting up and down his back, but he didn't care, couldn't care. Ichigo was all he wanted and all he needed, pain was just a simple compromise. "I know..." he replied, smiling as he kissed along the other's collar bone. "I know exactly how you feel."

Ichigo shuddered and cocked his head to the side as a hand went down to run along the other's back to try and sooth any pain he thought was there. "G-Grimmjow..." he murmured with his eyes falling shut with a blush.

"I... wish that I could just show you how much I love you, what do I have to do?" He asked, smiling as he sucked at a point on Ichigo's neck. Grimmjow licked at the mark, creating a small hickey. The fingers running down his back made him shiver, but it did distract him from the pain. God damn the car accident.

"J-just get better..." he breathed as his hand not rubbing Grimmjow's back tightened it's hold on his uninjured arm's shoulder. The sucking to his neck though had a light moan pass his lips while leaning forth to push the other onto his back.

"Alright, I swear," Grimmjow said, pulling back as he heard the door opening. "Grimmjow, I need to..." the doctor started, but halted. "Oh... am I interupting something?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck embarassingly. Grimmjow just smiled, kissing Ichigo's cheek. "I think this might be important. Go home and get some rest, alright?" He told Ichigo, caressing his cheek.

Nodding he then blanched as he heard the doctor speak and his head turned to look at the man with wide eyes and a crimson face. "U-uuuuuuh..." he choked out and bit his lower lip as he felt Grimmjow kiss his cheek. "R-right, um...I-I'll, uh...s-s-see you t-tomorrow." Hopping off the bed he quickly walked past the doctor and out the door with the reddest face ever.

Grimmjow grinned at the other's expression, watching as he left the room and sighed. He pushed himself back into lying on the hospital bed again, looking up at the doctor. "Yeah, so, what do you wanna talk about?" The doctor looked at his clipboard and then back at Grimmjow. "There's a possiblity that we can stop your arm from losing all its nerves, but it'll cost a heafty fee, but the Kurosaki clinic is paying for your care. Would you like the surgery?" He asked, looking at his clipboard uninterestedly. "No." The doctor looked up, wide eyed and confused. "What?" "No, I don't want the surgery. They've paid for the little things and I'll deal with it. It doesn't spread so I'll still have the use of my arm. I just won't be able to feel anything, right?"

After shutting the door Ichigo leaned back against it and blinked once he heard the words through the door. 'surgery.' 'No.' Eyes widened and closed his eyes, hands formed into fists as he heard that his boyfriend could lose feeling in his arm. "...he's so...so stubborn..." Pushing off the door he then headed to get out of the building.

"Well, yes, that's true, but..." Grimmjow shook his head. "No, I don't want it done." The doctor was completely purplexed as he scratched his head and tried to think of the words to convey the results of saying no. "You'll never get another chance to fix your arm, don't you?" He nodded. "Alright... we'll have you out in about two days then." "Don't tell anyone." The doctor glanced over his shoulder at Grimmjow. "Who?" The light blue eyes blazed inside little orbs as they stared on at the doctor, unceasing. "Any of the Kurosaki family."

Stepping outside Ichigo looked up at the sky and closed his eyes with a soft exhale of air. "...please...don't let anything bad happen anymore..." he whispered, raising his hands and wiping his face before making his long trek home.


	4. Getting Used to It

**Getting used to it**

"Ah, home sweet home," Grimmjow said, grinning as he walked through the door of his small apartment. It was just as he'd left it, rather tidy due to Ichigo's constant bickering about how dirty the floor looked. To satisfy his lover, he'd cleaned it, but had left some off to due after the game. His cat, Pantera, whom had been fed by Ichigo while Grimmjow spent the time in the hospital trotted up to him and pushed its body against him, purring softly. "Well, hello Pantera. I bet you missed me, huh?" He asked, bending his body down to run his fingers through it's hair before she looked up and then walked over to the other arm. Again, she ran her fur against his skin and Grimmjow just watched her. They were right, he couldn't feel anything at all. The nerves had all died out since they'd been crushed under the piece of car metal. Probably would've lost it completely if they hadn't found in as quick as they did. "Hey, Ichi! I feel bad about letting you get the rest of the suitcases, lemme come and give you a hand," Grimmjow called down the stairs before standing up and peeking out of the house to let the sun's rays flash onto his bright blue lit hair. His sky blues watched as Ichigo struggled up the stairs with three suitcases. He shrugged, a little awkwardly due to fact he couldn't feel that arm. "You're so stubborn," he commented as he walked back over to the orange haired boyfriend and took the suitcase with his unfeeling arm. It was amazing how quickly he grew used to the arm, he could even use it to grab things.

Seeing the other grab at the suitcase he moved to swat the hand away but fumbled to catch the case he almost dropped. "Shit!" he whined as it fell, planting his hip against it to trap it against the wall. "Put that down, Grimmjow. I got this." he insisted before offering a reassuring grin. Though, while the other had been in the hospital he took it on himself to do the homework Grimmjow had missed, tidied up the house as best he could, feed Pantera and about as much as the student could do. Even then Inoue's face followed him, constantly, and mostly, appearing in the bathroom mirror and would have him turn and hurry away from it. That didn't bother him, seeing as he was piling himself with things to do and still being able to see Grimmjow in the hospital. "Seriously, put it down." What got him was how the bluenette just didn't get the surgery done to get his arm fixed and still have the nerves working as good as new.

He simply stuck out his tongue, kissing Ichigo lightly and walking back with the suitcase in hand, ignoring his command. Grimmjow picked up the other suitcases as well and put them all in the bedroom, coming back in to see Ichigo just entering the apartment. His eyes rolled for a moment, a hand lifting up and running through his blue locks. "I think it's funny how I was there for about two days and I have like... five suitcases. All these random girls kept sending me note after note of 'Get Well' cards and some of them had confessions on them. Dunno why I didn't just toss them all," Grimmjow said, sounding irritated as he went to his refrigerator. Even as a nineteen year old boy, he had a lot of beer or alcholic drinks in his fridge and was surprised that when he went for some, they were all gone. It was then that he remembered Ichigo telling him he threw the lot out, it wasn't healthy. Of course, Ichigo had a point, but that still didn't help him out any. "I say that we go out and watch a movie or something, that hospital's boring as hell."

"I told you you were popular. You should listen to me." Growling as the other wasn't listening to him Ichigo crossed his arms and glared at Grimmjow once he finally got into the apartment. "You are such a pain in my ass..." he ground out as he shut the door then locked it. "Anyway...I...wanted to ask you something."

His shoulders shrugged at Ichigo's words. He'd said it, and yet it still surprised Grimmjow that he was stuck getting confessions from girls that he barely knew and obviously didn't give a crap about. "Yeah yeah. I'll just beat up a girl or something, keep them away from me," he said, jokingly before coming out of the kitchen with a water in hand. The fridge was full of them. "Is it about dinner? I was thinking of making some chicken parmasan. You said you liked mine before so I figured I could do it again. Wasn't it the first meal we had together?" Grimmjow asked, grinning at Ichigo as he walked over, kissed his lips and took the suitcases, walking into the bedroom.

A speechless look came to his face and tried to get back onto the subject of him about to ask something and when the other went onto the subject of food Ichigo scowled. Before the other walked off he grabbed onto the back of Grimmjow's shirt. "LISTEN to me! I j-just wanted to ask something! It's not...personal but still!" he insisted, blushing as he looked to the side and swallowed nervously. "...just...let me ask..."

Grimmjow stopped, surprised at the sudden shout. Perhaps he had been a little one-track minded. "Sorry, Ichi, my bad," he said, glancing over his shoulder with huge saddened blue eyes, thinking that he might have angered Ichigo. "What did you want to ask?" The suitcases were still in his hands, the other gripping the handle. Every now and then, he was told to move his fingers to make sure that everything was alright. When he couldn't do that anymore, there might be a problem. So, as he stood there, back to Ichigo, eyes looking back into the orange haired Kurosaki's face, he played with his fingers, unsure if they were moving or not.

When the other gave him the okay Ichigo looked up slowly and reached into his back pocket to pull out a sheet of paper torn out of what seemed to be a year book and held it up. "...did you go to my middle school...'cause..." He lowered the paper and tried to think of how to explain his question.

He blinked, putting down the suitcases and turning around. His left arm rose up and brushed against the back of his neck. It tingled, but on his neck, his arm just as unfeeling as before. "What are you trying to say, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked as he looked to the paper then to Ichigo's face and then back to the paper. Ichigo had free reign of his house for a good two days. He could've gone digging, not that Grimmjow minded it much, but there was a lot of things that just hadn't come up before.

"I...I looked through my year book and..." he paused with his hand tightening on the page. "...I saw you in it." He then shoved the page against Grimmjow's chest. "You don't remember the 'emo' kid? The one with the slightly long orange hair..." His head was bowed and fingers lightly curling into fists.

Blinking somewhat, Grimmjow put the suitcases down and ran his fingers through his hair before feeling the rough paper pressed against his chest. The question seemed out of the blue, rather unimportant. His eyes searched the picture for Ichigo's face and stared at it for a moment. "Why do you ask?" Grimmjow's face was tinted red a little.

Ichigo brought his hand back and tisked lightly before moving away and bending down to pet Pantera. "Never mind...just thought I should, y'know, ask..." he replied with a shrug. "...like I said 'it's not personal.'"

"Middle school I didn't attend very often, so I don't think you would've noticed me any," Grimmjow said, shrugging before taking the two suitcases once more into the bedroom and opening one. He scowled taking out some letters and such before dragging over a trash can and just tossing most of them away.

Glancing over his shoulder once he saw Grimmjow return a smirk crossed his lips. "Apparently the 'emo' kid notices more than the bad ass." Pushing himself up he grabbed the front of Grimmjow's shirt to pull his face close. "Maybe you were too dense to notice anyone..."

Grimmjow let out a low and quiet chuckle, placing his hands on Ichigo's hips and cocking his head, lips hovering over Ichigo's teasingly. "I didn't say I didn't see you or recognize you, in fact, I remember you clearly. Like all the times we came in contact," He turned and kissed his cheek before pulling back around and dumping out more cards.

Raising a brow at this Ichigo tisked lightly and turned his head to kiss the other male before letting go of the shirt he held. "Oh really? And yet you acknowledged me fully this year." He moved to take some of the cards and placed them into a plastic bag to recycle them. "Anyway...how's that arm of yours?"

He shrugged at Ichigo's statement, choosing to ignore it, but allowing Ichigo to know that he had heard him. Grimmjow was just opening the second suitcase when he hesitated for a mere second, believing that Ichigo had no idea about it other than that it was injured, he quickly put on a smile and offered it to him. "It's doing well, the pain's gone."

Glancing over once Grimmjow responded the spiky haired male shrugged, though having the oddest feeling he was lying. Obviously knowing. "If you say so." he responded then held open the bag. "It'll be easier to toss them this way." His lips set in a straight line before looking down to see just how full said bag was.

"Thanks," Grimmjow said, offering another smile. His words might have seemed false, but they were the truth, though not all of it. The pain was gone, along with the rest of his nerves and it was doing well, now that Grimmjow had learned to control it. He hoped that would stop the guilt creeping over his shoulder. Every now and then as he thrust some cards into the trash, he found a couple on the front that he liked with a stupid monkey or some joke.

Letting out a soft breath after a while Ichigo moved over to the bluenette's bed and plopped down face-first, arms eagle spread. "Haah...so tired..." he mumbled and pushed himself to lay on his back and peer up at Grimmjow through his bangs. "Glad to see you're as energetic as ever." was whispered with soft, warm, chocolate hues while he smiled shyly.

Grimmjow smiled at him and watched him plop onto the bed before following suit and crawling on top of him and kissing him softly. "Yeah, I'm still the same Grimmjow," His fingers stroked Ichigo's face for a moment as he watched the pretty eyelashes fall and open again, noting the shape of his lips and the tip of his nose. He touched the tip of their noses together. "Hey, Ichi?" He asked, staring into Ichigo's eyes.

Eyes were half-lidded as Grimmjow crawled over him and Ichigo blinked before moving his arms up to wrap them around the other's neck while kissing back. "That's good..." he breathed, scrunching his nose up playfully before raising a brow. "What is it?"

Ichigo had been against the topic since they had started dating and would often change the subject whenever it was brought up, but Grimmjow figured that now was a good time to talk about it at least. "You've been so against sex or anything like it for a while now, I think I know the reason, but that's not what I'm asking," Grimmjow said, shaking his head. "I want to know when you'll think you'll be ready."

Brown spheres flickered from shock and blushed like mad once Grimmjow said he wanted to know when the other would be ready and swallowed. His hands shifted and grabbed onto the bluenette's shirt before looking down. "I...I don't know..." he mumbled.

"I'll wait until you're ready... but I can't keep my hands off of you..." Grimmjow whispered, lifting up his hands and cupping Ichigo's chin, forcing him to look up, where he kissed his lips. "I won't take and then run away, you know that." He bent his body down and began to kiss his neck, sucking on the same point over and over, reawakening the hickey from before.

Hands shivered on their perch and bit his lower lip before blushing like mad. "I...I know..." he replied before cocking his head back as his neck had attention given to it. "A-ah...G-Grimmjow..." he whimpered, holding onto the fabric tightly. Licking his lips the orange head closed his eyes almost tightly with a soft tint of pink on his cheeks.

It was hard to keep himself from taking Ichigo into his arms every time that he saw him. Even harder still to leave his clothes on. The boy was just beautiful in every single way and it drove Grimmjow close to insanity. "Are you sure you're not ready now?" Grimmjow asked, hopefully as he licked the skin, soon returning to sucking on it.

"I'm sure," Ichigo muttered with a raise of the brow before running his fingers through Grimmjow's hair and kissing the top of the other's head. "Geez, I know you can barely keep your hands to yourself but damn." he teased before letting his hands rest on the bluenette's chest.

Grimmjow let out a low chuckle, pulling his lips away and finding contentment in just nuzzling the other's neck with his nose. "It's not my fault that you're sexy. If you weren't, it'd be so much easier," He licked the spot that was on his neck in his own teasing manner. "Well, like I said before... tell me when you're ready and I'll drop everything." His hands slid from Ichigo's hair down to his hips and then around to his back where he hugged him. It took a moment to realize that his arm was moving as he wanted it to, but he took everything in stride.

A heavy dust of red colored his features and moved to hold Grimmjow closer as he placed the side of his face against the top of the other's head. "...I...I want to try." he admitted while looking away in an embarrassed, shy motion.

"Try?" Grimmjow asked, feeling a little confused. Right then? Or was he talking about later. It was hard to read these cryptic phrases. He knew that Ichigo wasn't meaning to, but it was tripping him up a little bit. "What do you mean, like... now?"

Gnawing on the inside of his cheek Ichigo's face went to the full shade of red and kept his eyes away from Grimmjow. "Y-yeah right now, dumb ass..." he stammered and shifted himself slightly.

He laughed joyously before pulling his arms back around. "Don't say it unless you mean it," Grimmjow said, almost in a sing-song voice. "I'll go slow too, so you don't have to worry about anything bad happening."

Closing his eyes to hide his embarrassment Ichigo cocked his head back and blushed like made before gripping Grimmjow's hair in a semi-tight grasp. "J-just do it before I c-change my mind."

A quick lick of his lips and Grimmjow was at it, fingers playing with the trim of Ichigo's shirt, pulling it up, but not off his orange haired lover. He bent down, kissing the nipples and licking them softly. His moist saliva coated the sensitive nipple. "Tell me what you like... what you hate... what you want... tell me everything..." he whispered.

Closing his eyes with a jerk of his hips Ichigo bit his lower lip and shuddered before tightening his grasp on the other while tilting his head to rest his cheek against the bed. "G-Grimmjow..." Arching his back slightly before moaning out and shuddering. "I-I don't...ah...I don't know..." he whined.

"Just say what comes naturally. Do you like this and want me to keep going?" Grimmjow questioned, licking around it teasingly and then placing his lips around the nipple, sucking hard. His hands didn't linger, but rose up and down the sides of Ichigo's chest, playing on the nerves of the skin.

A hand fell from Grimmjow and grasped the sheets below him and tugged, arching his chest up towards the other's tongue. "T...that feels nice..." he breathed out, a pleasured look on his face before shifting his hand on Grimmjow to wrap around his neck. "F-feels good." His heel then dug into the mattress, pushing it down slightly.

Grimmjow was sure that it would, but wasn't completely sure. He licked around it once more before shifting to the other, in a little hurry to discover the other points of Ichigo's body just waiting, calling, for attention. "Where to next?" He asked, repeating the same steps on the other while his left hand rest along the bare skin, traveling up before pinching the sensitive nipple. "And this?"

Chills rushed down his spine as Ichigo panted softly and soon squirmed enough to moan out loudly, tugging on Grimmjow's shirt. "A-ahn...G-Grimmjow...feels good." Cheeks tinted a light pink the orange head bit his lower lip and bucked up once his nipple was pinched. "Hnn!"

A good reaction, Grimmjow thought as he lapped at the nipple he was teasing. "Where should I go next?" He asked, more to himself than for Ichigo's benefit. His fingers stopped pinching Ichigo's nipple and slid back down his chest with the other and rubbed around his abs, Grimmjow pulling back as well and moving to kiss up between the nipples and making a trail up to Ichigo's neck.

Letting out a pleasured sound Ichigo groaned hotly then whined once Grimmjow stopped touching the pert nub. "T-touch..." he stuttered while cupping Grimmjow's face to pull his face up to kiss him. "Mmm," Sliding his hands down the spiky haired Kurosaki let his hands tug on Grimmjow's shirt and wrapped his legs around the other's waist.

"Getting a little impatient?" Grimmjow asked, smirking as he did so. He allowed himself to be pulled upward, kissing the other back lovingly. "There can be more of that later, but I have ways that will make you forget all about those," he said, referring to when they got undressed. "How about we get a little... undressed?" He suggested, moving his hands back up to the shirt and lifting it up, forcing Ichigo's arms above his head, he waist quickly compensating for the extra force from Ichigo's legs.

"S-shut up..." he panted, then closed his eyes tightly while shuddering and licking his lips with half-mast eyes. "Grimm..." The orange head shuddered before letting his arms move to assist in getting his shirt off before moving to get the other's off ass well. "You're a little overdressed yourself."

Grimmjow chuckled, sitting up and taking off his shirt as Ichigo had mentioned. "Mmm... I like the view," he teased, staring down at the perfect abs below him and following the kisses he'd made up to Ichigo's face. His shoulders shrugged a little as he reached a hand out and ran it along Ichigo's cheek. "I love ya, Ichi..." he murmured, bending back down and undoing the buttons of Ichigo's pants.

Watching the other sit up had Ichigo shudder before looking to the side with a blush. "S-shut up," he tisked before reaching a hand up to place it over Ichigo's own. "I love you too Grimm." he whispered before eyes widened slightly as hands went after his pants, pursing his lips and shivering.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Grimmjow asked as he took no time to hesitate before sliding the pants down to Ichigo's knees, since that was where Grimmjow was seated. He began to tug lightly at Ichigo's boxers, his thumb finding the slit opening and rubbing it against the manhood hiding inside. "I do wonder how many times you're going to tell me to shut up. Not like I will," Grimmjow murmured, leaning down and kissing the other's lips.

Shaking his head slightly the orange haired Kurosaki swallowed and watched the other's actions carefully before shivering. "I-I...uh..." he stammered before bucking his hips up to the hand touching his erection. "...nnnn!" As the bluenette's lips pressed against his own Ichigo's hands went to grab at the back of Grimmjow's head, holding onto the cerulean strands tightly while his fingers trembled.

He smiled into the kiss, pleased by Ichigo's reaction. The kiss grew more animal-like as he began to slip his tongue deep into the caverns of Ichigo's mouth. It played about with the other's tongue, as his index fingers hooked the brim of the cloth protecting Ichigo's erection. "...mmmm..." he moaned into the kiss, feeling the sensitive skin as his hand moved down to began to stroke it. It was already so big, it surprised Grimmjow that he was that prepared.

Panting Ichigo moaned hotly while trying to let his tongue trail over Grimmjow's own, to tangle with it but only got out gasps of pleasure. "A-ah!" The hand on his cock only made him squirm and buck his hips up before tugging on the bluenette's hair. "G-God Grimmjow!"

"I'm guessing you like that, eh?" Grimmjow asked, stroking a little faster, but not too quickly. His eyes shuddered close for a moment, taking in the majestic feel of the hands brushing against his scalp and through his hair. His left hand, though unfeeling, was able to pull the rest of the clothing off the other, leaving him completely naked below Grimmjow. Grimmjow's manhood pushed achingly against the confines of the jeans. He pushed his body up for half a second to get the clothing past. "I think I like you naked, ya know?" His voice said into the kiss once more.

"Haahn! D-don't stop..." He raised his hips and spread his legs as best he could, a flush coloring his cheeks before panting and hands slipping from the blue threads. "Don't say such things," he scolded, looking to the side and back arching. "I-it's embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing about it?" Grimmjow questioned, moving to Ichigo's pleas, stroking his cock, not stopping, but not moving faster either. "Would you rather I jack you off... or suck you off?" He asked, unsure as to Ichigo's reaction to the question. Oh God, how great the feeling of those hands in his hair felt. Why couldn't this moment last forever? He'd never grow bored of that sound or the touch of his lover.

"It just...is..." he groaned, a hand falling to grasp the sheets beside him tightly and moaned while tilting his head back. "A-aaah! J...'jack'..." He spread his legs a bit more and panted hotly before bucking his hips up into the other's hand. "So good," the orange head groaned, tugging at the sheets harshly. "Feels so good..."

"Haha, whatever you say, Ichi," Grimmjow said, slowly starting to multitask. His hips started to grind against Ichigo's growing erection in his hand and also moving his hand up and down the staff, also placing his thumb on the slit and rubbing it. "Jack it is." He increased his speed somewhat, not so much that Ichigo would reach orgasm, but enough for him to get another burst of pleasure from his groin. The sounds of the other's moans reached his ears once more and he couldn't help but moan out as well. Oh, the sound.

He was only able to toss Grimmjow a look for a moment before the other rubbed their erections against one another. Swallowing thickly he pulled his hands away and moved to undo the other's jeans to reach a hand inside and let the fingertips trail lightly over the bluenette's arousal. "A-aah, Grimm!" Biting his lower lip the teen soon moved to grasp and stroke the other teen's dick. Then moving his free hand up to cup the back of Grimmjow's head to pull it down to kiss the other.

Grimmjow let out a quiet moan as a foreign hand reached into his pants and gripped his arousal, albeit gently. He let a small smile break his features as he only continued to grind his erection against Ichigo's. "Mmm, Ichigo... ah..." he moaned out, opening a light blue eye to look at the pleasured expression on his lover's face. That pleased him more than anything else. The sounds uttered from Ichigo's mouth, the way his face made that delightful expression, and how he just seemed so innocent. His thumb gently prod the slit, feeling the other's cock tremble as if signally Ichigo's close to climax.

Shuddering violently Ichigo panted before letting out a wanton moan as he licked his lips before stroking in longer lengths before pausing to feel a blush creep over his features and cocked his head back with parted lips, panting heavily. "A-aahn...Grimmjow..." Tightening his hold on the other's hair and tugging slightly. Ichigo then let his thumb run over the slit to Grimmjow's cock as the spiky haired teen grit his teeth.

There was nothing better than this. Nothing better than this hot moment between Grimmjow and his orange haired lover. The heat intensified as Grimmjow's numb hand ran against the other's abs, running down and then taking the arousal he'd been thinking about for a good month in his grip. "So. I, ya know, love you," he said, smirking pulling himself closer and kissing Ichigo's neck with his tongue creating the area moist before he bit lightly on it.

His eyes halfway open and panting lightly, the bright haired teen swallowed before letting out a soft sound as he arched his back. Brown hues hazed lightly though his body shuddered. "I-I love you too..." Ichigo whispered, raising his hands, running them down Grimmjow's arms and then scratching as lightly as possible while bucking his hips up toward the bluenette.

"Do you want me to take this to the next level, Ichigo? Or... should we stay around here for a while?" he asked, stroking the other's cock as he spoke. To let him know what the next level consisted of, Grimmjow used his other hand to slid down Ichigo's back and then slipped a finger inside the asshole. He'd been staying back for a while, letting Ichigo run the sexual area in their relationship, but he was finally getting what'd he'd wanted for a while.

Blinking as the other male asked his question, Ichigo soon bit his lower lip and his eyes widened once he felt a finger slip inside his entrance. "D-don't..." he stuttered, biting his lower lip and shaking his head. "...not yet..." Bringing a hand up he covered his face, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side with a red flush adorning his features.

Grimmjow smiled softly, "Whatever my prince wishes," he said in a joking manner. He pulled out his index finger cautiously, moving it back up to rest on Ichigo's shoulders. His lips went back to work, kissing the other's collar bone, his unfeeling hand playing with Ichigo's hair. It was a silent fear he had that he might somehow get his fingers caught in the strands, that Ichigo might find out about him turning down the operation.

Lowering his hand Ichigo glared at Grimmjow weakly though sucking in air and gripping the sheets soon. "I...I'm no where near close to a prince, Grimmjow." he denied with a blush though lifted a hand to run it over one of the bluenette's arms. "Um...I know...this must be really annoyin'...havin' such an uncertain partner," he mumbled, averting his eyes to the side and swallowing, "b-but I'm really...I wanna do this with you, honest."

He sighed, cocking his head to the side and smiling softly. "I'm fine with waitin', Ichigo," Grimmjow said, reaching his hand out and resting it against the back of the orange hair and pulled him in. Their foreheads touched and his nose was brushed against his lover's. "I love ya, I'd wait till forever went by if I had ta." Grimmjow's head moved away and then lightly kissed Ichigo's forehead before pulling back and shrugging with his arms up in a silly position. "You do know how undeniable you are, don't ya?"

The teen raised his shoulders with a severe blush adorning his face before licking his lips. "T...thanks." Closing his eyes once he felt their foreheads placed together the orange head lifted his arms, running his fingers through the other male's hair then breathed out softly. "I love you too," he whispered then shivered as the other's lips were against his forehead before opening his eyes. Hearing Grimmjow mention how 'undeniable' he was and asking if he knew had the spiky haired teen shake his head slowly. "N-no...how undeniable am I?"

"Very," he said, simply. "I'd do almost anything for you." Almost was the word he'd chosen carefully. Omitting anything that might cause Ichigo to say 'but you said anything'. Grimmjow yawned and stretched out his arms for a moment, hearing one crack and giving him a satisfied grin. "I guess if you're not ready that we better find something else to do. It's a shame though, since I'm already so horny." Grimmjow smirked, looking down at both their naked bodies. He was tempted to ask Ichigo to suck him off, but figured that wouldn't happen. "Hey, wanna do something else then?"

"'almost anything' huh?" the teen breathed out, looking into Grimmjow's blue spheres with a surprised look then brought the other's face in range to kiss him. "You'll never lie to me then, right?" There was something that obviously showed Ichigo couldn't take another heartbreak like the first one. But as the other spoke of that they should probably do something else the orange head shook his head rapidly. "N-n-no. I...I wanna...I wanna do this..." The more he said this, the more Ichigo seemed to be doubting they could even get that far. "...I...I want you, Grimm. But I'm just...I don't want..." His fingers curled and lowered his head with a pitiful look. "...'that' to happen again."

"You never know," Grimmjow teased, but he had a coy expression as the other moved in closer. Something that he welcomed and was more than pleased to place his hands on the other's long slender arms. It felt nice, smooth and warm, at least in one of his hands it was. "What do you mean by... 'that'?" he asked, feeling confused as he tilted his head to the side. "Look, we don't have to do it right now, I can tell that you're not ready and I want you to be sure. If you can't do it then I don't want you to force yourself to take it, though I'd be pleased to." Ichigo was so headstrong that Grimmjow worried about him a lot. He'd even quit the team to come for him, even though Grimmjow's attempts to get him to return. He loved it about him, but he wished that he wouldn't throw his life away just for Grimmjow.

Lifting his head the teen pouted, furrowing his brows in thought then took one of Grimmjow's hands into his own. "'that'...the incident I had with Inoue and her cheating on me..." he mumbled, kissing the tips of the other's fingers. "I just...I'm so nervous." He shifted on the bed with a scowl. "...and I'm even ruining the mood. Typical..." Rolling his eyes he moved to sit up and wrapped his arms around the other male, burying his face into Grimmjow's chest with a blush. "...I just get so nervous around you."

Grimmjow watched and listened as Ichigo moved around him. Explaining in more detail why he was pushing away the thought of sex with him. It made sense and he'd always been sure not to show Ichigo that he was too sex obsessed due to this fact. Especially lately since Ichigo claimed to see an apparition of this girl. Though, he believed his lover and desperately wanted to help him overcome his fear. "You could never ruin a moment," he said, pulling his hand free and then wrapping them around Ichigo in a tight hug. He could feel the warmth of the blush against his bare chest and could help but manage a small smile. "Just tell me what I have to do to make you less nervous and I will."

A soft exhale passed his peach colored lips and placed his hands on Grimmjow's chest before breathing steadily. "How can you say those things so casually?" he chuckled lightly then cocked his head back to look up at the other. "Can...you promise that if you ever cheat on me you'll just, y'know, straight up tell me and not pull me along for the ride?" he prompted before looking over at one of his hands then the sheets as if they were suddenly interesting. "I just don't want to be jerked around again." Sighing he placed his forehead against the blue haired male's chest.

He welcomed the contact, even if it wasn't sexual. Every brush of the skin they had was all the more comforting. "It's as if you expected anything less from me, I'm almost hurt," Grimmjow replied ruffling his hair with his hand. As soon as Ichigo had uttered those words, Grimmjow let out a deep sigh and shook his head with a rather disappointed look. It wasn't his lover's fault that he was so cautious and he'd just have to show him that love truly existed. "I'll never cheat on you, Ichigo. There's no other person on this whole green Earth that can have me go for them." Grimmjow pulled him closer once more and held his body close.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, body soon relaxing and breathing in and out then lifted his head and moved to look the other in the eyes with sincere apology. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean...I didn't wanna..." Lifting a hand and placing it against his face the young Kurosaki strived to find a word to add to this. "...everyone I care or cared about died on me or simply vanished. I just can't take another loss." His hands' nails scraped the flesh they were resting upon slightly. "I'd lose my fucking mind if you went away."

"Ichigo," he said, voice light and calm as he ran his fingers through his own bright blue hair. "I know how you feel and it's alright if you're a little... insecure, but know this," Grimmjow bent his head down and pressed his lips against Ichigo's, "there's nothing in the entire world that could separate us. You hear me? Death has no power over us. We are forever intertwined in this fate of love, okay?" Feeling the need to hold the other close, he pulled him closer and even lie down and had Ichigo's naked chest against him. "If you ever need me, I'll do whatever I can to be there."

Glancing down on the sheets with a soft exhale, Ichigo let his eyes be halfway open then made a soft sound to let the other know he was listening. Eventually he looked back at the bluenette with a swallow. "I...I know." he replied after kissing back before shifting his hands to place one on Grimmjow's knee then took hold of the other's left hand. "I...know. But..." Chocolate eyes slid shut. "It's kinda funny how I'm the one who's still freaking out when you're the one who had been in the hospital." Shaking his head, Ichigo soon blinked once he was pulled ever closer and welcomed the motion before letting his eyes slide shut. "...I love you..."

Grimmjow's eyes stayed firmly on Ichigo's bright orange hair as he willed his left hand to feel the other's. It was like when he woke up in the morning and had found himself sleeping on his arm. Like it had just fallen asleep and become limp, but he knew that the nerves would never return and never again could he feel the warm of Ichigo's skin with it. "I see it... as being an example of my love. I'd do anything, even face off some evil past girlfriend to protect you and make sure that you're always with someone you know loves you," he said, brushing his hand over the back of Ichigo's head and repeating the motion and enjoying the feel of the hair. "I know... and I love you too."

A soft smile came to his face as the other male's hand enveloped his own. "I get it, you idiot." he whispered, leaning on Grimmjow while letting his fingers run lovingly over the other's hand in his possession. "I just...don't want to be a burden to you." Having the other's fingers run through his hair had a calming effect on the orange head who then snuggled up to Grimmjow with a slight doze coming about his mind.


	5. Pulling Through

**Pulling Through**

_ "_Ugh, Ichigo..." Grimmjow moaned, his hands holding tight onto Ichigo's skinny ass. They were both drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. It occurred. Over and over again. His hardened cock shoving itself deep inside Ichigo's entrance. They had been at it for almost an hour, Grimmjow taking it slow and letting Ichigo get used to the pain and then when it began to be much more sensual, he let out all his passion into his thrusts. The tight ass gripping around his cock and the warmth that surrounded it kept him sane. Each time he pulled out he only wanted to be inside the other again, to know and remember the feeling it had for him. In case it never happened again. "Ah, God... Ichigo!" He couldn't control himself and almost felt bad that he was doing this, but Ichigo had been sure. At least, that's what it had seemed like when Ichigo cornered him on the bed and stripped him of all clothing. It had been like an instant reaction where Grimmjow quickly adapted to the odd situation and took charge. His light blue hair was tainted with some of Ichigo's essence and matted from the sweat. The room wasn't hot, but the closeness, the heat between the two of them... it would last them an entire winter if they just never left one another's side.

Panting, the orange head gripped the sheets below him, knuckles white while his elbows rested upon the messy mattress. "Ahn...!" Ichigo bit his lower lip, back arched slightly before parting his lips in a whine once the other male pulled back and pressed his hips back. "D-don't stop..." Slowly Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at Grimmjow, chocolate spheres darkened with want and desire for more, to be connected on both a physical and emotional level. Sure, he'd practically pounced on the bluenette earlier but it wasn't like he didn't want this. Seemed like he'd become much more secure about this relationship no matter how hard things would possibly get. His eyes fell halfway shut and licked his lips before leaning down to press his chest to the ruffled up comforter. "Grimm..." With unsteady breaths he leaned his cheek against the sheet, tugging at the cloth in his hands slightly towards him with a crimson flush adorning his features.

As his better half wished, he continued, fueled on by his own desire to be inside Ichigo, to become one with him. If there was anything he wanted more in the world it would be for Ichigo to feel as much pleasure as Grimmjow was feeling in that exact moment. Never before had his love for the other seemed to real, so tangible. Even Ichigo's passionate emotions seemed to intertwine with his voice. Every time said his name in that loving, amazingly beautiful tone, it was like Ichigo was pulling at Grimmjow's heartstrings, pulling him along like an invisible leash that he was only all to willing to follow in the first place. "I-i'm close, I dunno how much longer I can last..." he said in warning. His cock thrust deep into him as he said this, pulling back out and rapidly repeating the motion, all the too ready to return to the land of warmth that his cock had just emerged from. It was like torture for him. He wanted to stay in, wanted to just make home there and forever be with Ichigo, but to reach that complete feeling of love and passion, he'd need to come. And Ichigo would in turn be overcome with such amazing feelings that he would too. "Ah, Ichigo!"

His body rocked with each thrust inside and the orange haired teen jerked an arm under him, almost as if wanting to tear the fabric apart at the action before panting and griting his teeth with husky moans. "Nnn! A-ah! Gr-Grimmjow!" Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, his body trembling then released the sheet to have the hand go and reach down to stroke himself. That in return had the vibrant haired form let out more pleasured sounds, jerking his wrist while his lips were parted to pant heavily. "S-so good, Grimm!" Biting his lower lip the spiky haired Kurosaki arched his back violently, hearing the contact of skin to skin echo in his ears before moaning hotly. Brows slanted and pleasure etched into his features. "G-gonna cum!" The teen bit his tongue lightly, shudders raking through his system. "Aaaah!" Closing his eyes tightly the orange head's head snapped back with a cry as he came onto the comforter below him.

Grimmjow felt his own body reaching its limits. Never before in his past had he been able to test his body's reactions like he could now. "Ichigo... I-i'm..." he managed before he let out a loud pleasured cry. His cum spurted from him like a wave, filling up Ichigo like his ass was a bucket of pure hot warmth. He had to shake his head to take in every ounce that his nerves took. They were like a frozen painting. Grimmjow's head flung back, Ichigo bent over the sheets, both of them just letting their bodies react as normal. "I-ichigo..." he moaned before collapsing onto his lover's back, letting go of the other's hips and hugging him from behind. His long arms held him close, not willing to pull his manhood from Ichigo. He had to take in all the warmth, every moment he stayed in the other was a great new memory to give his body to remember. Light blue hair brushed against the pillow as he turned onto his side to take weight off Ichigo's graceful figure.

Pleasured, soft, sounds passed his lips as the other moved about then gasped out as Grimmjow came inside him. Clutching onto the sheets with a husky moan before shuddering violently. "A...ah..." Closing his eyes the orange haired Kurosaki licked his lips before shifting to be in a somewhat comfortable position. Face flushed and a hand moving to place itself over one of the bluenette's arms. "...y'know...I didn't actually think it'd be that tiring..." he mumbled before laying snug against the bluenette's back, glancing forth before blinking. Orihime was standing there, staring at him, tears streaming down her face in the tint of blood. She reached both hands up and moved to claw her eyes out while hands with rotting flesh grabbed onto her and dragged her down. All the while she was screaming, "Ichigo!" over and over again while the brown eyed teen backed up to be flesh against his boyfriend with horrified eyes and clutching onto the arm in his grasp.

He noticed nothing except the back pressed against his chest and the vibration of Ichigo's voice spreading throughout both their figures. "It was..." he breathed, "a little surprising fer me too." Grimmjow tried to steady his labored breathing to be the anchor that Ichigo would use once more. His chin rose and rest atop Ichigo's bright orange hair, his arms holding him all the more closer when he drew deeper into Grimmjow's skin for whatever reason. "It sounds like ya enjoyed yerself durin' it though. Glad ya put it off?" he asked, wanting to know if it was everything Ichigo had wanted it to be, pictured it to be. Did he still expect Grimmjow to pull out, dress and leave as he had feared? It wouldn't happen. Ever. Not like that. Death would split Ichigo and Grimmjow apart. Nothing else could ever occur in their life time that would separate them otherwise. This brought to mind that girlfriend Ichigo had before him. He'd learned long ago that bringing her up in a conversation was an easy way to force Ichigo back into his shy streak.

Closing his eyes the spiky haired teen smiled lightly and turned his head to look at the other male. "You seem to be getting to know the real me better than the front I put up, eh?" His hand went to run over Grimmjow's arm and leaned the side of his face against the mattress again. "I...I am. I mean...we connected on both the emotional and physical level. What more could I ask for...?" His hand soon paused then let out a soft breath, shifting to grab and intertwine their fingers, looking at them to see the major contrast in size. "...she's gone." Ichigo whispered, loud enough fot the other to hear. "...Inoue was dragged down under...and she..." The Kurosaki closed his eyes with a disgusted shudder. "...she cried blood. All the while calling out my name...as if...as if she thought I'd save her." He growled near the end and tightened his hold on Grimmjow's hand, also adding the word, 'Mine.' in a possessive way and moving his head up slightly.

"Well, why wouldn' I? We've been livin' together fer a while now, I hope I'd know somethin'," Grimmjow chorused in a loving tone. He gripped his fingers around Ichigo's and chuckled at the sound of his lover whispering 'Mine'. Usually, that was Grimmjow's job, going around town on walks to get food or to shop for clothing. Every passerby, either woman or man would turn and check out his Ichigo. Ichigo needed more protection than he realized. "Ya know... I feel sorry fer her," he murmured into Ichigo's ear, cocking his head to rest on the brim of neck. "She had ya fer however long it was, an' lost ya. Now that's a great sorra." His tongue slipped out of its moist home and lapped at the other's ear-lobe. "Good riddens though. She didn' deserve ta share yer presence," Grimmjow said, opening his eyes to half-mast and staring straight ahead and noting the substance dripping from Ichigo's cock. It had been an amazing night, and it would continue to be with Ichigo in his arms like he was. "I love ya, strawberry."

Snickering as the other brought up them living together Ichigo nodded then smiled lightly even if Grimmjow mentioned that he felt somewhat sorry for his ex. "I don't feel sorry one bit." he muttered, closing his eyes and breathing out softly before leaning back against the other. "I had nightmares when she haunted me...it wasn't fun." Shrugging lightly he then chuckled lightly. "I love you too, Grimmjow," the orange head complied before turning his head slightly to kiss the other's cheek in a loving manner then turned his head back to rest on the fluffy object below it.

Willingly, he took the kiss on the cheek and just shifted a little to make their two forms fit together like puzzle pieces, reaching down and quickly pulling a sheet over them and resting it over his lover first and then fixing it up for him. "Ya must be exhausted from tonight. get some rest. Mind if I stay in till mornin' or would ya have a problem with that?" he asked, almost silently praying that Ichigo said he could. His grin wouldn't go away no matter what he thought. Ichigo loved him. He loved Ichigo. They had sealed it all with the highest form of physical love. He pushed himself up onto his elbow and gently place a hand on Ichigo's hair, stroking it softly.

After the moment of movement Ichigo let his eyes slide shut and let out a soft breath as Grimmjow questioned him if he wanted him to stay inside him. Shrugging lightly he placed a hand to rest beside his face. "I...I don't mind," he murmured softly before snuggling back against the other behind him. The sensation of fingers through his spiky strands had the orange head shiver lightly before dozing off into a light sleep, just in case Grimmjow still wanted to talk

"Alright..." He lay there for a while, just staring at the dozing face of his lover. The strong, caring creature that had happened to come across a brute like Grimmjow. How lucky he was to have someone so wonderful as his life partner. "Sleep tight... I'll be here when you wake up," he murmured, kissing Ichigo's cheek softly before lying down and placing his chin just on the orange strands. Yes. He'd be there when Ichigo woke every day for the rest of his life until they both had died. Their love would know no bounds and would only quake the world with their love. "I love you... my strawberry."


End file.
